


One Last Saving

by atticess



Category: Blood (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blood Drinking, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-27 18:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticess/pseuds/atticess
Summary: Po hospitalizacji spowodowanej nagłym wypadkiem w Kochenii, doktor Yoo Rita jest skołowana. Nie dociera do niej w jaki sposób udało jej się zobaczyć ukochanego, który zmarł pół roku wcześniej, nie ma także pojęcia, czy to naprawdę on ją uratował. Gdy budzi się w Szpitalu Onkologicznym Taemin, tym razem jako pacjent, a nie lekarz, nie potrafi dojść do siebie. W tym enigmatycznym wymiarze, ona, człowiek liczb i danych, nie widzi Boga. Oddałaby wiele aby znaleźć odpowiedź na swoje pytania - i wszystko by spędzić z ordynatorem Park Jisangiem chociaż jeszcze jeden dzień.Całe szczęście, kierownik wie, co robić. Dawno temu oddał swoje ostatnie godziny dla tysięcy zarażonych. Teraz przyszła kolej na ofiarowanie swojego ostatniego dnia kobiecie, która zasłużyła na ten czas o wiele bardziej od niego.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Czyli krótka opowieść o życiu, śmierci i wampirach.

Doktor Yoo Rita nigdy nie uważała, że miała proste życie. 

Kolejny raz kontemplowała nad tym, co ją w ostatnich miesiącach zaskoczyło, ale nie tylko. Od odrobiny alkoholu w lampce wina na myśl nasuwały się jej również odległe wydarzenia z przeszłości i już wiedziała, że szczęście widocznie nie było jej pisane. Gdy myślała, że w końcu znalazła względny spokój, wszystko nagle legło w gruzach, aż znalazła się w tym momencie, w którym nawet nie miała się do kogo odezwać. 

Ilekroć zamykała oczy z przerażenia przed turbulencjami,  
przed sobą miała inne, o wiele gorsze wspomnienie. W końcu nie bez powodu spędzała jedenastą godzinę w samolocie do Kochenii, a wszystko tylko aby uczcić pamięć mężczyzny, którego kochała. Skoro tak się starała, jej zaangażowanie wskazywać mogło tylko na szczere uczucie, jakim go darzyła. 

Doskonale pamiętała dzień, w którym go straciła. Wschodzące słońce przyjemnie ogrzewało jej skórę, choć ona spoglądając na cierpienie mężczyzny czuła się tak, jakby paliło z kilka tysięcy razy większą siłą. Jeden raz chciała powitać dzień z chmurami, które nie przepuściłyby ani jednego śmiercionośnego promienia, choć przecież wiedziała, że to nie one zabiły Jisanga. On tylko chciał by ostatnią rzeczą jaką zobaczy w życiu był ten piękny widok, jakiego nie dane mu było oglądać wcześniej. 

Wciąż obwiniała się i miała wrażenie, że zostało wtedy coś, co mogła zrobić aby go uratować. Czasami nadal wracała myślami do tego dnia, wspominając jednak wszystko to, co dobrego się wtedy wydarzyło. Tylko w czasie snu nawiedzały ją demony przeszłości i gdy budziła się w nocy z błaganiem o wybaczenie, nie było nikogo kto odpowiedziałby na jej krzyk.

Prawda była taka, że Jisang umarł jako bohater. Z powodu jego dziwnej przypadłości, on oraz tysiące innych zakażonych musieli ukrywać swoją chorobę przed światem. W końcu co pomyśleliby sobie ludzie? Baliby się, zwłaszcza w zawodzie Jisanga, gdzie ten miał bezpośredni kontakt z krwią pacjentów. Nikt przecież nie chciał apokalipsy wampirów.

Niektórzy, tak jak dyrektor, mieli trochę inne sposoby radzenia sobie z objawami, ale to Jisang zrewolucjonizował walkę z wirusem, kiedy poświęcił swoje ciało aby stworzyć lek. Nie wahał się ani chwili, doskonale wiedząc, jakie przyniesie to dobroczynne skutki dla ludzkości. W końcu każdy z tą samą przypadłością mógł przestać się obawiać, wyjść do ludzi i poddać się leczeniu. Dzięki temu zamiast milionów ofiar i połowy z tego nowych zarażonych, umrzeć musiała tylko jedna osoba. 

Szkoda, że przy tym Rita czuła się, jakby ktoś wymordował cały jej świat. 

Jakoś udało jej się wrócić do pracy. Zniknięcie ordynatora zatuszowano, mówiąc, że wyjechał do Stanów i nic nie wskazuje na to, aby w najbliższym czasie wrócił, ponieważ pilnie musiał wziąć urlop ze względów zdrowotnych. Zawiódł w ten sposób mnóstwo swoich pacjentów, którzy nigdy nie doczekali się operacji przeprowadzonej przez najlepszego chirurga w kraju, jednak nikt nie mógł się na niego złościć. Twierdzili, że jego zdrowie jest najważniejsze, ponieważ nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, iż poświęcił je właśnie dla chorych. 

Dzięki temu nie było problemów z wzięciem urlopu przez doktor Yoo. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że ordynator lubił ją mieć przy sobie na sali operacyjnej, nic więc dziwnego, że gdy sam zachorował, jak utrzymywała Rita, poprosił aby pojechała z nim. W tym czasie próbowała ułożyć sobie wszystko w głowie, choć tak naprawdę z dnia na dzień czuła się jeszcze bardziej rozbita. Tylko garstka ludzi wiedziała, co przeżywała naprawdę.

Gdy minął tydzień, potem następny i jeszcze kilka, uznała, iż najwyższa pora wrócić do normalnego funkcjonowania. W każdym innym przypadku pierwszym miejscem, do jakiego by się udała, byłby oczywiście szpital onkologiczny Taemin, ich dawne miejsce pracy. Z powodu swojej ciężkiej sytuacji uznała jednak, iż musi zacząć od czegoś innego. Praca może zaczekać, bo i tak zostanie tam przyjęta z otwartymi ramionami, między innymi za sprawą ciotki sprawującej stanowisko wice dyrektora, gdzie to "wice" od pewnego czasu istniało tylko na papierze. To także z jej winy Rita nie chciała tam wracać, bo o ile kiedyś traktowała ją częściowo jak matkę, którą straciła lata temu, teraz nie chciała jej znać. Ona i wujek wyrządzili jej zbyt wiele złego aby zdołała im od tak wybaczyć.

Teraz na świecie nie miała już nikogo. Wszyscy - rodzice, siostra Sylvia, ciocia, wujek - zostawili ją z niczym, a teraz nie miała nawet ordynatora Parka. Została sama, o czym puste siedzenia prywatnego samolotu i coraz cieplejszy szampan zbyt boleśnie jej przypominały.

Westchnęła cicho i wzięła kolejny łyk kompletnie niesmakującego jej już alkoholu, kiedy dotarła do niej prośba o zapięcie pasów. Podchodząc do lądowania, nie denerwowała się ani trochę. Dawno przestała się bać takich drobnostek, teraz, kiedy jej największym lękiem była przejmująca samotność. Ale przecież właśnie po to targała się taki kawał drogi, z lotniska w Seulu do urokliwego miasteczka w Rumunii - aby w końcu wyleczyć się z samotności i żyć tak, jak było jej pisane.


	2. First Feeling

Kiedy doktor Yoo obudziła się, nie była wcale zaskoczona miejscem, w jakim się znalazła. Była zdziwiona, ponieważ nie przypominała sobie, aby zasypiała. 

Powoli otworzyła oczy, bojąc się jasności, w jakiej skąpane było pomieszczenie. Kiedy przyzwyczaiła się, zdołała lekko podnieść się na łokciach i rozejrzeć po sali. Jej oczom w pierwszej chwili rzuciło się łóżko szpitalne po przeciwnej stronie, duże okno będące źródłem światła i zamknięte drzwi przeszklone matową szybą. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, iż ona sama spoczywała na identycznym posłaniu, z wszechobecnymi ranami, zadrapaniami, a także jak poczuła, w paru miejscach i szwami. 

Coś było nie w porządku. Doskonale pamiętała poprzedni dzień, wyjazd do Kochenii, poszukiwania dziewczynki operowanej kiedyś przez ordynatora, a następnie powrót do hotelu. Miała wrażenie, że to w tamtym momencie urwała się jej pamięć, jakby w połowie drogi przestała kontaktować, a następnie zemdlała na środku ulicy i już się nie obudziła. Byłoby to nawet dobre wyjaśnienie, gdyby tylko Rita miała powody do utraty przytomności. 

Dopiero po chwili zastanowienia dotarł do niej strach. Spojrzała w lewo i odetchnęła lekko, widząc, że torebka z jej telefonem, portfelem oraz dokumentami spoczywa na miejscu. Nie załatwiało to nadal innych problemów. Wciąż była pacjentką obcego szpitala, na innym kontynencie, w kraju, którego języka nie znała. Nie była przyzwyczajona do oglądania szpitala z tego punktu, zawsze zajmując się pacjentami albo spędzając czas na sali operacyjnej. Nie wiedziała, jakie to uczucie być przez kogoś zszywaną, ponieważ to ona zawsze stała po drugiej stronie igły.

Postanowiła, iż skoro czuje się wystarczająco na siłach aby wstać, spróbuje się czegoś dowiedzieć. Jej angielski był na zaawansowanym poziomie, co umożliwiało jej komunikację, ponieważ wątpiła, aby przypadkiem znalazła tutaj wracającego z operacji tłumacza przysięgłego z języka koreańskiego. Nie straciła równowagi stając, co było świetnym początkiem, dlatego od razu pochwyciła swój płaszcz, czując się nieco niekomfortowo spacerując w samej lekkiej, szpitalnej piżamie.

Od razu po wyjściu zorientowała się, że coś jest nie w porządku. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że znała ten korytarz, podobnie jak każdą inną część budynku. Czuła, jakby tylko idąc do końca, a następnie skręcając w prawo, mogła znaleźć się na recepcji nawet z zamkniętymi oczami. Ufając swojej intuicji, postąpiła tak, trzymając się jedną ręką ściany, by nie upaść z wrażenia. Gdy tylko jej podejrzenia okazały się prawdą, zamiast być zadowoloną bądź przerażoną własnymi umiejętnościami, ona tylko prychnęła, jakby pójście tym kierunkiem było oczywiste. 

\- Co to ma być? - powitała znajome pielęgniarki. - Kto przywiózł mnie z Kochenii do Taemin?

Nieco starsza od niej kobieta od razu podniosła wzrok i poznając doktor Yoo, uśmiechnęła się lekko i skinęła głową. Zaaferowana Rita nie mogła zrobić nic innego, jak dowiedzieć się, z jakiego powodu od razu po zrobieniu tego, na czym jej zależało, kiedy nawet nie zdążyła się oswoić z Rumunią, znów znalazła się w domu.

\- Wszystko w porządku, doktor Yoo? Jak się pani czuje?

Rita skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że w samolocie spędziła więcej czasu niż na miejscu, co nie bez powodu ją zdenerwowało. Kochenia stanowiła odpowiedź na wiele pytań, także tych dotyczących Jisanga. Dlaczego nie pozwolono jej tam zostać? Co się wydarzyło?

\- Chciałabym tylko wiedzieć, kto przywiózł mnie z powrotem do domu - ogłosiła.

\- Jesteś z tego powodu zła, Rito? Nie cieszysz się, że tu jesteś? - usłyszała za sobą. 

Zaintrygowana doktor Yoo dobrze się zastanowiła zanim odpowiedziała. W pierwszej chwili pojawiła się u niej chęć zwrócenia uwagi komukolwiek, kto odważył się nazwać ją po imieniu. Dopiero gdy powoli odwróciła się celem dostrzeżenia, kto tak bardzo ją znieważa, musiała kilka razy zamrugać, święcie przekonana, iż ma halucynacje. 

\- Siostro - pisnęła, nie panując nad głosem ze strachu. - Czy ktoś mnie wołał?

\- Tak, doktor Yoo - posłusznie odpowiedziała pielęgniarka, także wpatrując się w postać stojącą kilka metrów dalej. - Zdaje mi się, że to siostra Sylvia. Była kiedyś naszą pacjentką. Czy to nie pani wraz z ordynatorem Parkiem przeprowadziliście operację?

\- Przecież... przecież operacja się nie powiodła - przypomniała jej Rita, obserwując, jak uśmiechnięta zakonnica spokojnie do nich podchodzi.

Siostra Sylvia nie przestawała się uśmiechać jak miała w zwyczaju, chociaż niepewność Rity musiała ją niepokoić. Nie była przyzwyczajona do widoku kobiety w takim stanie, więc tylko delikatnie wyciągnęła w jej stronę dłoń, obserwując Ritę tak, jakby nie widziała jej od lat.

\- Nie, dziecko drogie - zaprotestowała delikatnie. - Wszystko jest w należytym porządku. Jak się czujesz? Wszystko u ciebie dobrze?

Rita starała się odwzajemnić jej gest, chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak przerażone miała spojrzenie. Nie mogła ruszyć się z miejsca, czuła się tak, jakby zobaczyła ducha - bo nie było możliwości, aby siostra żyła. Pamiętała jej pogrzeb kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy z wujkiem, a następnie ordynatorem u boku starała się dojść do siebie po tak ciężkim ciosie. Pamiętała zadziwiony, na swój sposób współczujący wzrok Jisanga, kiedy od razu nakazał zszyć siostrę i pozwolić jej umrzeć w spokoju, zamiast ryzykowną operacją tylko wszystko pogarszać. Pamiętała trudny dla niej czas i tylko jednej rzeczy nie mogła sobie przypomnieć: momentu, w którym ktoś powiedział jej, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Tak, wszystko dobrze - skłamała. - Naprawdę dobrze.

Kiedy nieobecnym gestem siostra pogładziła jej ramię, Rita wszystko zrozumiała. Nie czuła jej dotyku, chociaż widziała, jak słaba dłoń kobiety głaszcze materiał jej płaszcza, powoli przechodząc na policzek. Albo ona straciła czucie na powierzchni całego ciała, albo to był tylko sen.

Tylko piękny, niemożliwy spełnienia sen.

Westchnęła cicho, mając dowód, że jednak nie wariuje. Żałowała, że to nie może być prawda, ponieważ w tak trudnym momencie przydałaby się jej obecność kogoś, kto ją kochał. Ciężko było jej przechodzić przez całe to piekło samotnie, dlatego musiała cieszyć się chociaż tym krótkim spotkaniem we śnie. Nawet to dawało jej ogromną nadzieję. 

Zdążyła tylko poprosić o chwilę samotności, chcąc przebrać się w coś wygodniejszego. Wchodząc do łazienki dla personelu od razu zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi i powoli osunęła się na podłogę, czując, że sprzeczne emocje ją zabiją. Z jednej strony dawno nie czuła takiej radości, jakby spotkała dawno niewidzianego członka rodziny, o którego istnieniu prawie zapomniała. Z drugiej wiedziała, że to w każdym momencie może się skończyć i wszystko legnie w gruzach, bo przecież to nie była prawda, tylko wymysł jej własnego umysłu. Gdyby to zależało od niej, nigdy by się nie obudziła, jednak nawet nie wiedziała, gdzie zasnęła. W takim przypadku mogła tylko cieszyć się chwilą, póki miała okazję. 

Z trudem wstając Rita od razu odkręciła wodę w kranie i spojrzała na swoje zmęczone odbicie w lustrze. Faktycznie wyglądała tak, jakby potrzebowała snu. Podkrążone oczy i nieciekawy wyraz twarzy z pewnością nie zachęcały, a w takim momencie musiała zrobić na siostrze jak najlepsze wrażenie. Nie wiadomo kiedy następny raz zdarzy jej się taka okazja.

Gdy tylko zdołała dojść do siebie i przekonać się, że wszystko jest w porządku, opuściła łazienkę. Złapała siostrę Sylvię za ramię i przez chwilę po prostu prowadziła ją powoli w sobie tylko znanym kierunku, ciesząc się jej obecnością. 

\- Dlaczego udało mi się ciebie spotkać? - spytała cicho, nie do końca pewna, czy może zadać to pytanie. 

\- To oczywiste, Rito. Potrzebowałaś tego.

Dziewczyna westchnęła, nadal kurczowo ściskając materiał jej ubrania. Pretekstem do tego była pomoc w zejściu po schodach, choć widziała, że z jakiegoś powodu siostra miała tyle sił, ile przed chorobą. Nie potrafiła jednak jej puścić, w obawie, że gdy tylko to zrobi, wszystko zniknie i znów zostanie sama na zimnej uliczce bez ręki prowadzącej jej do bezpiecznego domu.

\- Ile mamy czasu? - spytała cicho, zastanawiając się, w którą stronę iść. Siostra Sylvia od razu poprowadziła ją w stronę kafejki i ruchem ręki nakazała zająć miejsce pod oknem.

\- Wystarczająco - odparła pogodnie, pozwalając Ricie zająć miejsce. - Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, drogie dziecko?

Rita zacisnęła usta, bojąc się, że gdy tylko je otworzy, zamiast słów wydobędzie się z nich zduszony szloch. Sama nie wiedziała, czy chciała płakać ze smutku czy radości, dlatego ze wszystkich sił starała się powstrzymać. Nie mogła tak wykorzystać prawdopodobnie ostatniej okazji do porozmawiania z siostrą, która była dla niej zupełnie jak matka.

Zamiast tego pokręciła tylko głową i zmusiła się do uśmiechu, podnosząc wzrok. Może naprawdę nie potrzebowała nic więcej. Jeśli zbyt zaangażuje się w rozmowę, powrócą źle wspomnienia, a utrata tego wszystkiego zaboli jeszcze bardziej. Uznała, że najrozsądniej będzie wykorzystać to spotkanie i czerpać z niego tyle, ile tylko mogła, bez naruszania żadnej granicy. 

\- Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że tęskniłam za tobą. - Rita nawet nie dostrzegła kiedy jej głos stopniowo obniżył się do szeptu.

Kiedy doktor Yoo poczuła na swojej dłoni ciepły uścisk, cały świat zdał się zatrzymać. Nie myślała o tym, że kiedy się obudzi, znów będzie sierotą bez kogokolwiek, do kogo mogłaby pójść choćby po radę, tak długo jak ta chwila mogła trwać. 

Zmęczona kobieta nawet nie wiedziała, że w ten sposób spędziła resztę dnia, na cieszeniu sień obecnością siostry i prowadzeniu rozmowy, która donikąd nie prowadziła. Właśnie czegoś takiego potrzebowała i choć nadal była wykwalifikowanym lekarzem, w tym śnie czuła się znów jak kilkuletnia dziewczynka bez rodziców, z jedną tylko siostrą, która stanowiła dla niej cały świat. Jak na kogoś wychowanego w zakonie, widocznie wyrosła na całkiem przyzwoitą osobę. 

Kiedy dostała informacje, iż może wrócić do domu, wcale nie czuła się źle. Siostra obiecała, że doprowadzi ją przynajmniej na parking, a Rita wcale nie obawiała się pożegnania. Przeciwne, sądziła, że gdy się obudzi, znajdzie się na zupełnie innej ścieżce. Wiele rzeczy ją ciekawiło i już nie bała się nawet tego, że może nigdy więcej nie spotkać siostry. Przez te kilka godzin - a może nawet tylko parę minut - bez słów powiedziała jej wszystko to, co dusiła w sobie po jej śmierci.

Szukając wzrokiem swojego samochodu i próbując wyczuć kluczyki w kieszeni, nie mogła powstrzymać się przed wypowiedzeniem tego pytania na głos, nawet jeśli nie musiała znać odpowiedzi. 

\- Siostro, czy my się jeszcze kiedyś zobaczymy? 

Z niewiadomego powodu Sylvia uśmiechnęła się smutno spoglądając na Ritę, tak jakby musiała zaakceptować jej wybór o odejściu, chociaż nigdzie nie zamierzała się ruszać. Siostra chciała tylko jej szczęścia, choć widocznie ścieżka, jaką chciała obrać, nie do końca przypadła jej do gustu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nieprędko, Rito. I na pewno nie w takiej formie. Wróć do domu i odpocznij, dobrze?

Doktor Yoo zdołała tylko rzucić krótkie "wzajemnie" zanim nie zniknęła w mroku podziemnego korytarza. Siadając na miejscu pasażera, westchnęła krótko, ale nie po to, aby pozbyć się złego napięcia - bardziej przypominało to odetchnięcie po pocałunku albo przed zapadnięciem w sen w najbezpieczniejszym miejscu świata. Tego właśnie pragnęła od dawna.

Musiała przez chwilę dojść do siebie zanim ruszyła, czując się tak, jakby wsiadła do obcego samochodu. Nic, od skrzyni biegów po waniliowy odświeżacz powietrza zawieszony przy lusterku, zdawało się nie być na swoim miejscu. Łącznie z jej własną głową. 

Rita wiedziała, że zaraz się obudzi, o czym świadczyły znikające jej przed oczami stopnie oraz dziwne zamglenie umysłu. Gdy tylko zaparkowała, z roztargnienia nawet nie zamknęła samochodu, tylko od razu skierowała się do domu.

Przez chwilę jeszcze łudziła się, przekonana, że takie dziwne rzeczy w snach są na porządku dziennym. Dlatego to widok jej stołu zarzuconego pustymi butelkami soju i śmieciami z pobliskiej restauracji nie zdziwił jej ani trochę, podobnie jak dwa krzesła skierowane do niej bokiem.

Dopiero gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, kto zajmował te dwa miejsca, Rita poczuła irracjonalną prawdziwość wszystkiego, co się działo, nawet jeśli powinna mieć wrażenie, iż jest zupełnie inaczej. Przecież to było nierealne spotkać jednego trupa, a co dopiero trzy w ciągu jednego dnia - ale gdy tylko chłodne spojrzenie ordynatora Parka omiotło ją z góry na dół, wiedziała, że coś jest mocno nie w porządku.


	3. Second Chance

Rita musiała podtrzymać się blatu aby nie upaść. Nagle poczuła się tak jakby ktoś wylał na nią wiadro zimnej wody i gwałtownie wybudził z głębokiego snu. Bez słowa zerkała to na ordynatora Parka, to na naukowca, z którym kiedyś przyszło jej pracować, nie mogąc pojąć, jakim cudem ich obu widzi.

\- Ordynatorze - rzuciła ostro, tonem jakim zawsze bezkarnie strofowała doktora. - Niech mi to pan w tej chwili wyjaśni.

Jisang odwrócił się i gdy zmierzył doktor Yoo wzrokiem, sięgnął po swoją szklankę bez słowa. Zamiast niego Hyunwoo od razu się zmieszał i z niepewnym uśmiechem wstał, kierując się w stronę Rity. Kobieta instynktownie cofnęła się, tym samym sprawiając, że i on nabrał rezerwy. 

\- Wszystko można wyjaśnić, doktor Yoo - zaczął delikatnie, w obronnym geście unosząc obie dłonie. 

\- Hyunwoo. - Choć Rita powiedziała na głos jego imię, nie kierowała tego wcale do niego. Jakby chcąc samej sobie uświadomić, na kogo patrzy, musiała mieć pewność, że to naprawdę ten chłopak, a nie ktoś do niego podobny. - Dlaczego widzę cię w swoim domu?

Niepostrzeżenie uszczypnęła się w przedramię, uznawszy, że tylko to jej pozostało. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego jak mocno to zrobiła, dopóki nie zaalarmował wszystkich obecnych jej zduszony pisk. Czuła ból i potrafiła myśleć wyjątkowo jaśnie, co oznaczało, że to już nie był sen - i spotkanie z siostrą Sylvią także nie było wymysłem jej wyobraźni.

Gdy Hyunwoo otwierał usta by coś powiedzieć, Rita minęła go bez słowa i zajęła jego miejsce naprzeciwko Jisanga. Zabrała mu także z dłoni szklankę, a gdy zorientowała się, że ordynator pije tylko wodę, zdecydowała się na otwartą puszkę piwa młodego naukowca. 

\- Czy ja już wariuję? - spytała, patrząc najpierw na jednego, potem na drugiego. - Tak, na pewno wariuję. To wszystko przez ten długotrwałych stres. I jeszcze ta cała wycieczka do Kochenii... - westchnęła, po czym wzięła spory łyk piwa z soju.

Obaj mężczyzni wymienili krótkie porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, po czym Hyunwoo zniknął gdzieś w drugim pokoju. Rita skupiła swój wzrok na Jisangu, obserwując go tak uważnie, że prawdopodobnie gdyby tylko jego ciało miało normalną temperaturę, na jego blade policzki mogłyby wystąpić czerwone plamy. W szpitalu niejednokrotnie wiele pacjentek oraz pielęgniarek rozbierało go spojrzeniem, jednak był to pierwszy raz, gdy robiła to Rita, a wszystko tylko po to, by mieć pewność. Musiała wiedzieć, że rozmawia z tym Park Jisangiem i przy tym nie traci zmysłów.

\- Długo się nie widzieliśmy, doktor Yoo - przypomniał.

Rita pierwszy raz tylko parsknęła na to z pogardą. W tym jednym miał rację; ostatnie spotkanie było zbyt odległe, a mimo to Rita pamiętała każdy jego szczegół. Porównując obraz konającego zarażonego zmutowanym wirusem ze zdrowym mężczyzną, którego miała przed sobą, nie mogła uwierzyć, iż to ta sama osoba. Coś takiego nie mogło mieć miejsca, a jednak, jeszcze kilka godzin temu taka sama sytuacja wydarzyła się z siostrą Sylvią. 

Zanim zdążyła zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie, Hyunwoo wrócił z podejrzaną teczką i zajął miejsce obok niej. Rita jego również mierzyła wzrokiem, jakby brak śmiertelnej rany był dla niej niepożądany, chociaż cieszyła się z ponownego spotkania. Przerażała ją cała ta sytuacja, a jednak była coraz bardziej zaintrygowana. 

\- Zanim powiem ci dlaczego się spotykamy, musisz wiedzieć co dokładnie wydarzyło się pół roku temu na dachu Taemin - ogłosił Hyunwoo, szukając jakiegoś dokumentu. - Przypomnij sobie dokładnie wszystko, co pamiętasz z ostatniego spotkania.

Rita spojrzała na Jisanga, a następnie wedle polecenia spróbowała cofnąć się do tamtego poranka. Kiedy ten szaleniec zgodził się na poświęcenie swojego ciała, w którym na dobę po śmierci miała rozwinąć się substancja stanowiącą antidotum, wcześniej poprosił o ostatnią przysługę. Dla ludzi zarażonych tym wirusem sam widok, a co dopiero bezpośredni kontakt ze światłem wschodzącego słońca musiał okazać się zabójczy, jednak wiedząc, że nie ma już nic do stracenia, o to właśnie poprosił. Rita przez cały ten czas siedziała z nim, dopóki zalana emocjami nie wróciła do mieszkania. Kiedy dowiedziała się, że ordynator Park nie żyje, całe jej życie legło w gruzach.

Wiedziała, że wszystko poszło według planu, dlatego nie miała nawet nadziei na odzyskanie Jisanga. Dzięki niemu zyskali lek, natomiast ona musiała jakoś poradzić sobie z kolejną śmiercią tak ważnej osoby na swoich barkach. Czuła, że jeśli zaraz nie pozna odpowiedzi, zwyczajnie oszaleje. Tym razem widok ordynatora nie wywołał u niej radości, jednak nie tak, jak miało to miejsce na początku ich znajomości. Wtedy nienawidziła jego arogancji i cynicznej postawy w połączeniu z chłodnym półuśmiechem zawieszonym wysoko nad linią jej wzroku, teraz - dałaby wszystko by znów dostrzec ten widok. Niepewny uśmiech mężczyzny o mniej bladym obliczu niż zwykle był dla niej zupełnie obcy.

\- Nic z tego nie rozumiem - przyznała, oskarżycielsko mierząc to Hyunwoo, to Jisanga. Dlaczego nadal nie wyjaśnili jej, co się działo?

\- Doktor Yoo - podjął nagle ordynator, zwracając tym samym uwagę również swojego przyjaciela. - Pamiętasz ostatnie wydarzenie zanim się obudziłaś w szpitalu Taemin? Pamiętasz co robiłaś w Kochenii?

Zaskoczona kobieta nie od razu odpowiedziała. Coś kazało jej myśleć, że wszystko jest jeszcze bardziej podejrzane, zwłaszcza, że o incydencie w Kochenii kilka lat temu wiedziała tylko garstka osób, natomiast o jej podróży w to miejsce - absolutnie nikt. Żadna osoba nie miała prawa wiedzieć, że to tam Rita zamierzała wyruszyć aby oczyścić umysł, jednak w ostatniej chwili spotkało ją nieco nieprzyjemne zdarzenie.

Uznała, że może tej dwójce zaufać. O ile Jisang nie przypominał samego siebie, tak wiedziała, że Hyunwoo, z którym rozmawia, to ten sam naukowiec, jakiego kiedyś uwiodła jej przyjaciółka. Rozumieli się bez słów, znali zbyt krótko, a jednak wystarczyło parę spotkań by doktor Choi załamała się po jego śmierci. Rita ją rozumiała - w końcu ona i ordynator Park także nie znali się długo, a wspólny kontakt złapali już w pierwszych dniach pracy Jisanga. To była kwestia czasu, gdy ich wzajemna niechęć zamieni się w przyjacielskie dogryzki, jak zresztą przy odrobinie cierpliwości się stało.

\- Znalazłam ją - potwierdziła Rita, patrząc stale na Hyunwoo. Zbity z tropu chłopak posłał pytające spojrzenie ordynatorowi, który na to tylko skinął dłonią. To dziwne, że tak inteligentny chłopak nie zrozumiał, o kogo mogło chodzić. - Dziewczynkę, którą operowałeś. Potem chciałam wrócić do hotelu, ale ktoś mnie zaatakował... to chyba byli zarażeni, ale, zaraz... skoro lekarstwo już istnieje... i później...

Rita przerwała wpół zdania, próbując w tym samym czasie połączyć zbyt wiele wątków. Nagle jakby odzyskała fragment pamięci i przypomniała sobie, że samo spotkanie nie było punktem, w którym zemdlała. Kiedy napastnicy ruszyli do ataku, ona, zupełnie jak te kilkanaście lat temu w lesie, wciąż była chroniona. Znikąd zjawił się jej obrońca, jednak ona, zamiast mu podziękować, straciła przytomność nim ujrzała jego twarz. Teraz już rozumiała, że czy to psy, czy wampiry, nie było żadnej różnicy. On nigdy nie pozwoliłby jej skrzywdzić.

\- O Boże - szepnęła, po czym zerknęła na Jisanga. Ten tylko czekał aż Rita sobie przypomni. - Ty tam byłeś. Ordynatorze, znowu mnie uratowałeś. Ale... jak?

\- Hyunwoo, ile mamy czasu?

Jisang, zamiast choćby potwierdzić podejrzenia Rity, przeniósł spojrzenie na wcześniej przygotowane dokumenty.

\- Jest wpół do czwartej, hyung. Zostało nam kilkanaście godzin - odrzekł Hyunwoo, tym samym ponownie zaskakując Ritę. Była przekonana, że do domu wróciła o wiele wcześniej, jednak zreflektowała się, przypomniwszy sobie, że ma wiele innych sytuacji, których aktualnie nie potrafi wyjaśnić.

\- W porządku. Mamy dużo czasu, a musisz zrozumieć, doktor Yoo, że to naprawdę nie jest proste do wyjaśnienia. - Ordynator przeniósł dłoń na stół, a Rita instynktownie splotła palce i ułożyła je na kolanach, po raz pierwszy tak spięta we własnym mieszkaniu. Choć powoli przyzwyczajała się do obecności Hyunwoo, Jisang nadal budził w niej niepokój. - Tak, to ja uratowałem cię w Kochenii, zupełnie jak dawno temu w lesie, kiedy o mało nie zaatakowały cię dzikie psy. Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale to nie jest teraz istotne. Ważne jest to, że pół roku temu, po zainfekowaniu, nie umarłem.

Doktor Yoo ponownie parsknęła, nie wierząc w ani jedno jego słowo. Przecież była przy tym i pamiętała żałosny widok mężczyzny, który umierał pod wpływem porannego słońca. Do tego osobiście została poinformowana, że eksperyment przebiegł pomyślnie i w jego zwłokach rozwinęło się antidotum, jakie od razu pobrano i zaczęto podawać zarażonym. Nie było mowy o tym, że ordynator przeżył, ponieważ to było zwyczajnie niemożliwe. Aby otrzymać lek, musiał się poświęcić. Ordynator Park był najsilniejszym z zainfekowanych, ponieważ on jako jedyny nigdy nie był człowiekiem - począł się z dwójki zarażonych i urodził się już z wirusem. Dzięki temu jego martwe ciało było idealnym środowiskiem dla rozwijającego się leku, który nie mógłby powstać u żadnego innego, słabszego osobnika.

\- Ordynatorze, proszę mówić prawdę - rzuciła stanowczo Rita. - To nie jest możliwe. Ja widziałam jak umierałeś. Wschód słońca--

\- Wschód nie miał na niego żadnego wpływu - wtrącił Hyunwoo. - Hyung był tak silny, że to, co innych zabijało, jego tylko trochę oślepiło i lekko oparzyło delikatną skórę, jak u albinosa. Nikt w Taemin nie spodziewał się, jak bardzo Jisang był silny.

\- Krótko mówiąc, obudziłem się kiedy wieźli mnie z sali po pobraniu antidotum do krematorium - skwitował.

Doktor Yoo musiała zastanowić się nad ich słowami. Wciąż pytająco łypała na Hyunwoo, licząc, że chłopak powie, iż to tylko jakiś żart. Pewnie by mu uwierzyła, gdyby nie kolejny szczegół - jego martwe ciało także prześladowało ją w najgorszych koszmarach.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przeżyłeś? - zapytała, każde słowo wypowiadając tak wolno, jakby rozmawiali po rumuńsku.

Jisang skinął głową, a zbyt zszokowana kobieta tylko czekała, aż ktoś wybudzi ją z tego dziwnego snu. Miała nadzieję, że tak się stanie, pomimo ciężko bijącego jej serca i bolącej głowy, wskazujących, że jest całkowicie świadoma. Gdy jej towarzysze widocznie zauważyli, że coś jest nie w porządku, Jisang delikatnie zwrócił dłoń w jej stronę. Nie wahając się ani chwili, doktor Yoo złapała jego rękę, lecz odsunęła się w chwili, gdy musnęła jego skórę. Nie poczuła nic poza delikatnym ciepłem.

\- Ordynatorze - zaczęła tonem, jakim najczęściej zwracała się do niego po wejściu na salę operacyjną. - Twoja ręka jest ciepła.

To był kolejny szczegół, który zupełnie nie pasował do rzeczywistości. Wirus dawał zarażonemu kilka unikatowych cech, jakich nie dało się pomylić z żadną inną chorobą - na przykład stale obniżone tętno i temperatura ciała podobna do tej, jaką zwykle miały zwłoki, a także okresowe pragnienie ludzkiej krwi, wydłużone kły czy bardziej widoczne żyły. Jeżeli Jisang nie posiadał choć jednej z cech, z którymi zmagał się przez całe życie, czy to nie tak, jakby utracił cząstkę siebie?

\- Kolejnym zaskoczeniem było to, że antidotum nie tylko udało się pobrać i wykorzystać, ale także zadziałało na organizm, w którym zostało wytworzone.

Jakby chcąc sprawdzić, czy Hyunwoo jej nie okłamuje, Rita ponownie złapała Jisanga za dłoń. Ordynator jej nie cofnął, jednak nie odwzajemnił uścisku, tym samym przypominając, iż nadal jest sobą, nawet jeśli pozbył się choroby. Kobieta odetchnęła głęboko i ścisnęła jego rękę mocniej, chcąc zyskać pewność, że po chwili wszystkiego nie straci, ale po chwili ją puściła. Nie czuła absolutnie nic poza ciepłem, tak jakby zaciskała dłoń pod suszarką do rąk. Zdecydowała się przemilczeć tą uwagę, mając w głowie zbyt wiele informacji.

\- Powiedzmy, że jestem w stanie uwierzyć. Ale to nadal nie wyjaśnia, co ty tutaj robisz, Hyunwoo. Jak udało się wam przywrócić ciebie i siostrę Sylvię?

Chłopak skrzyżował porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z ordynatorem, a kiedy starszy skinął głową i wyraził zgodę, Hyunwoo wziął głęboki oddech. Stale skołowana tym wszystkim Rita nadal utrzymywała cyniczną postawę, przekonana, że została wplątana w to wbrew swojej woli, więc teraz należą jej się wyjaśnienia. Poczuła litościwe spojrzenie Jisanga na sobie, czym zdenerwował ją jeszcze bardziej. Taka czułość z jego strony kazała jej spodziewać się najgorszego.

\- Nie udało, doktor Yoo. Ani ja, ani siostra Sylvia nie byliśmy w takiej sytuacji, jak hyung.

\- To bez sensu - zauważyła, starając się zatuszować niebezpiecznie wysoki ton głosu. - Przecież widziałam ją i widzę cię teraz. Co przez to rozumiesz?

\- Doktor Yoo - podjął Jisang, widząc, że Hyunwoo nie potrafi i nie chce tego osobiście wyjaśniać. - Wiesz dobrze, i on też wie, że nie wierzę w życie po śmierci. Zresztą, Hyunwoo też nie wierzy. Ty jesteś teraz na granicy, po tym jak zapadłaś w śpiączkę w Kochenii. To wszystko nie jest prawdziwe, ale to też nie jest sen. Rozumiesz coś z tego?

Rita podniosła wzrok, spoglądając na jak zwykle poważne oblicze ordynatora. Był spokojny i skupiony jak podczas prowadzenia operacji, a jednak jego oczy miały w sobie coś z tego niepasującego ciepła, jakiego cień od pewnego czasu potrafiła dostrzec. Wtedy zrozumiała, że ordynator wcale nie jest tak bezduszną osobą, a ona samą swoją obecnością wyzwoliła w nim tę iskrę ciepła i ta odrobina właśnie w tym momencie była widoczna jak na dłoni. Cała serdeczność Jisanga, na jaką tylko było go stać, skupiona była w jednym miejscu, by choć część ciężaru opadł z barków doktor Yoo.

\- W takim razie co ty tutaj robisz, ordynatorze? Jeśli Hyunwoo nie--

\- Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu - odpowiedział zamiast tego. - Chciałbym jeszcze pomówić z Hyunwoo, jeśli tylko możesz, zostań, proszę, doktor Yoo. Muszę cię poprosić abyś znowu wróciła myślami do Kochenii, ponieważ obawiam się, że to tam wszystko będziemy musieli zakończyć.


	4. Third Task

Rita nawet nie wiedziała, że zasnęła, dopóki nie obudziła się w świetle popołudniowego słońca w swoim własnym łóżku. Rozejrzała się dookoła, przekonana, że to był tylko sen. Dziwny, niesamowicie prawdziwy i bardzo długi, ale nadal tylko sen.

Nawet nie zdążyła się przebrać, co już stanowiło dla niej sygnał ostrzegawczy. Nie pamiętała też kiedy kładła się do łóżka, choć obecne w każdym kącie pomieszczenia puste puszki piwa i butelki soju kazały jej myśleć, że poprzedniego dnia trochę za bardzo się rozluźniła. Taka ilość alkoholu przerażała ją, zwłaszcza po tym, jak na stole operacyjnym przed nią zmarł pacjent z rakiem wątroby, wywołany wieloletnim alkoholizmem. Może i ona nie zamierzała się doprowadzić do tego stanu, jednak wiedziała, że lepiej nie wychodzić poza fazę picia towarzyskiego. Zawsze musiało istnieć coś, co mogła stracić, nawet teraz, kiedy nie miała już nikogo.

Poddenerwowana skierowała się do kuchni celem przygotowania śniadania lub chociaż wypicia szklanki wody. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby tylko na stole kuchennym nie zastała grubego pliku dokumentów.

Więc to prawda. To nie był sen. To wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę.

Westchnęła cicho i aż podskoczyła, gdy w tym samym momencie drzwi frontowe gwałtownie otworzyły się aby wpuścić do środka ordynatora Parka oraz towarzyszącego mu naukowca.

\- Nawet jeśli to nie jest rzeczywistość, możecie zamykać moje drzwi kiedy wychodzicie? - fuknęła.

Jisang uśmiechnął się pod nosem, jednak nic nie powiedział. Miło było mu widzieć Ritę taką, jaką ją zapamiętał. Chociaż była w śpiączce i nie liczyło się dla niej nic poza walką o przeżycie, nadal przejmowała się takimi drobiazgami jak kradzież czy niepożądane odwiedziny. Zresztą po ostatnich wydarzeniach towarzyszących ich spotkaniu, nie mogła się dziwić. W końcu Hyunwoo też jeden raz nie zamknął drzwi i musiał zapłacić za to życiem.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem - rzekła doktor Yoo, nalewając sobie wody do szklanki. To było dziwne uczucie, czuć pragnienie, kiedy jej ciało spoczywało w śpiączce gdzieś na drugim końcu świata. - Skoro nie umarłam, dlaczego widzę tutaj umarłych wśród żywych?

\- Nie widzisz żywych, doktor Yoo - uściślił Hyunwoo. - To znaczy, żywi są jedynie wytworem twojej wyobraźni, jak znajomi, których spotykasz we śnie. Możesz próbować z nimi rozmawiać, ale na marne. Wiedzą tylko to, co wiesz ty.

Rita niepostrzeżenie zerknęła na Jisanga, licząc, że chłopak zajęty wyjaśnieniami tego nie dostrzeże. Skoro żywi, jakich spotykała, wiedzieli tylko to, co ona, jak sprawa wyglądała z ordynatorem? Wczoraj wyjaśnili jej wspólnie bardzo dużo, a jednak ten stale upierał się, iż przeżył jako najsilniejszy z zarażonych. Czy w takim razie umarł w obronie Rity, a może zginął w jakiś inny sposób?

Chłodno spojrzała na obu towarzyszy, licząc, że to nadal jakiś żart. Wyglądało na to, że nie miała wyjścia i musiała im uwierzyć, a jednak nie potrafiła pozbyć się ludzkiego zdrowego rozsądku, który wcześniej zaprowadził ją tak daleko. Chociaż teraz nie miał żadnego znaczenia, Rita nadal kurczowo się go trzymała, licząc, że i tutaj pomoże jej przetrwać.

\- Czy to są zaświaty? Albo--

\- Ciężko określić, co to jest - wtrącił ordynator. 

Rita doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że mężczyzna jest ateistą. Powiedział jej to nawet przed jedną operacją i zapamiętała to dokładnie. Ona sama może i by miała myślenie podobne do wybitnego chirurga, gdyby tylko nie była tak bardzo związana z siostrą Sylvią. Dzięki niej miała jakieś pojęcie na temat tego, co czeka ją po śmierci, a jednak teraz, gdy rozmawiała z nią w cztery oczy, nie rozumiała kompletnie nic.

\- Hyunwoo, ile mamy czasu? - spytał Jisang, ignorując wcześniejszą rozmowę.

Młodszy chłopak zerknął na zegarek na ręce i z niezadowoloną miną odpowiedział, iż pozostało im osiem godzin. Doktor Yoo kolejny raz nie mogła uwierzyć, gdy dostrzegła, że jego podświetlana tarcza wskazuje szesnastą. Postanowiła zwyczajnie odpuścić, przekonana, że z systemem nie wygra. Była wystarczająco skołowana i nie chciała kolejnego zamieszania w rozbitym umyśle. 

Do czego odliczali czas, doktor Yoo mogła się przekonać dopiero następnego dnia, kiedy wstając o ludzkiej godzinie dostrzegła, iż na stole znajduje się tylko jedna pusta szklanka, a światło w łazience pozostaje zaświecone. 

\- Gdzie jest Hyunwoo? - spytała podejrzliwie, kiedy tylko ordynator wrócił do kuchni.

\- Też chciałbym znać odpowiedź, doktor Yoo - uciął. - Dokąd się wybierasz?

Rita w drodze wzięła tylko jabłko i swój płaszcz, po czym sięgnęła po buty wyjściowe. Zaintrygowany ordynator złapał ją za rękę, aż zaskoczona kobieta upuściła obcas. Nadal nie mogła przyzwyczaić się do dotyku, który niósł za sobą tylko nienaturalne ciepło jego skóry.

\- Do pracy, ordynatorze - odpowiedziała nadąsana. - Nie masz zamiaru udać się tam ze mną?

Kiedy jej nie odpowiedział, parsknęła z pogardą i założywszy obcasy, skierowała się na parking. Po chwili zorientowała się, że ordynator postanowił zrobić tak samo, kiedy za sobą usłyszała jego kroki, a następnie jego osoba zmaterializowała się na siedzeniu pasażera.

\- Skoro uważasz, że praca jest dla ciebie tak ważna, może faktycznie powinnaś się tam udać. 

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytała, starając się powstrzymać irytację i nie wbić mu przypadkiem kluczyka ze stacyjki w krtań. Nagle wydawało jej się, że ich ostatnie spotkanie na dachu nic nie znaczyło. Znów byli tylko współpracownikami, dażącymi się sympatią, objawiającą się poprzez stałe dogryzki.

\- Możesz się nigdy nie obudzić, wiesz o tym? A jedyne, o czym myślisz, to Taemin. Ale to dobrze. Masz coś, co trzyma cię przy życiu i sprawia, że masz po co wstawać. To cię motywowało przez ostatnie miesiące?

Doktor Yoo zahamowała zbyt gwałtownie, tym samym sprawiając, że wpatrzony w nią ordynator wylądowałby na desce rozdzielczej, gdyby tylko nie trzymające go pasy. Gdy zjechała na pobocze, nie odezwała się ani słowem, tylko ciężko oddychając próbowała dojść do siebie. Jisang bywał arogancki, owszem - tym razem jednak miała wrażenie, że przekroczył pewną granicę.

\- Przez ostatnie miesiące - powtórzyła. - Ordynatorze, czy ty masz pojęcie, co działo się u mnie przez ostatnie miesiące? Nie mogłam do siebie dojść. Najpierw dowiedziałam się, że mój własny wujek jest mordercą moich rodziców, a następnie mężczyzna, którego kocham, poświęcił się aby zdobyć jakiś tam lek. Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak się czułam. Myślisz, że Taemin mógł to załatwić? Że chodząc do placówki, w której wszystkie te wydarzenia miały miejsce, czułam się szczęśliwa i potrzebna?

Rita przerwała, chcąc wziąć oddech, a Jisang nic nie odpowiedział. Nie chciała mu przecież robić wyrzutów, ponieważ rozumiała, jakiej wagi był ten lek, jednak nadal czasami miewała egoistyczne myśli o zatrzymaniu go przy sobie. Ona także potrzebowała lekarstwa i nic nie mogła poradzić, że jedynym odpowiednim była obecność ordynatora Parka.

\- Kiedy przeżyłeś, dlaczego nie wróciłeś do mnie? - spytała po chwili, już spokojnym, cichym tonem, stale wpatrzona w przestrzeń przed sobą. 

Zobaczyła jak ordynator łapie jej dłoń i musiała się powstrzymać, aby jej nie wyrwać. Dawniej trudność sprawiała jej akceptacja jego choroby, teraz, kiedy ją wyleczył, miała wrażenie, iż spotyka się z innym człowiekiem. Nie potrafiła zaakceptować tego, że był zdrowy.

\- Chciałem, doktor Yoo. Nawet nie wiesz ile razy krzyczałem do nich, błagałem aby mnie puścili, ale wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że to nie będzie odpowiednia chwila. Kiedy zakończyliśmy badania i wydawało się, że już nic mnie nie powstrzymuje, chciałem dać sobie jeszcze trochę czasu. A potem poleciałaś do Kochenii i nie miałem wyjścia, musiałem lecieć za tobą.

Po jego słowach zapadła długa cisza. Tak obojętne, ale pełne jakiejś ukrytej troski jak dawniej, przypomniały Ricie, z kim ma do czynienia. Wiedziała, że ordynator mówi prawdę, ponieważ nie miał powodów do kłamstwa, a jednak z jakiegoś powodu czuła się oszukana, zupełnie jakby przez te pół roku robił wszystko, aby opóźnić spotkanie. 

Nie podzieliła się swoimi spostrzeżeniami, tylko przekręciła kluczyk i skierowała się w stronę Taemin. Także tym razem potrzebowała więcej czasu.

Kiedy miała zamiar wysiąść na parkingu, Jisang kolejny raz tego dnia złapał ją za ramię, tym razem aby wzbudzić jej uwagę. Wedle jego planu, Rita przeniosła na niego spojrzenie.

\- Mam tylko jedną prośbę. Kiedy będziesz już na miejscu, nie wchodź do sali z łożem śmierci, dobrze?

Doktor Yoo ściągnęła brwi zdziwiona, jednak nic nie odpowiedziała. Podejrzewała, że ordynator nie chce, aby obcowała ze śmiercią, zważywszy na to, iż właśnie była na jej granicy. Skinęła nieznacznie głową, aby nie musiał powtarzać i zostawiła go na środku korytarza, samotnie udając się w stronę recepcji. Myślała, że nic już nie zaskoczy jej w tej rzeczywistość i w gruncie rzeczy miała rację, bo to nie zaskoczenie towarzyszyło jej w pierwszej chwili. 

Od razu pożałowała, że tak prędko uciekła od ordynatora. Może on zdołałby ściągnąć ją na ziemię gdy ona o mało nie zemdlała na widok mężczyzny w starszym wieku, z uprzejmym uśmiechem i ciemną wstęgą rozlanej krwi dookoła szyi, jakby na siłę zatuszowaną przez postawiony kołnierzyk oraz czerwony krawat.

Mężczyzna podszedł do niej gdy tylko ją zobaczył, a ona, zbyt przerażona by cokolwiek powiedzieć, tylko czekała. Czuła jak łzy - smutku lub wściekłości - samoistnie podchodzą jej do oczu, więc zamrugała kilka razy aby je powstrzymać. Ten sen zaczynał ją przerażać coraz bardziej. Uśmiech prezesa zniknął w mgnieniu oka i pojawił się, wymuszony, w momencie, w którym zarejestrował jej lekko drżące wargi.

\- Rito - szepnął. Zabrzmiało to jak westchnienie ulgi, w czasie którego doktor Yoo uparcie starała się powstrzymać zjawiający się wbrew jej woli płacz. Również to uczucie bezradności, obce jej z życia codziennego, było kolejnym dziwnym prawem tej rzeczywistości. - Jest mi tak bardzo przykro.

Kobieta nie mogła odwrócić spojrzenia od jego smutnych oczu, w których jak w lustrze odbijało się uczucie rozpaczy. Nie potrzebowała słów aby uwierzyć ani czynów by mu wybaczyć. To pierwsze zrobiła kilka miesięcy temu, drugiego wiedziała, że nie zdoła zrobić nigdy.

\- Sama już nie wiem, czy chciałeś to zrobić, czy nie - odpowiedziała chłodno, w końcu czując, że odzyskuje nad sobą panowanie. Nie żałowała tego człowieka, ponieważ wiedziała, że wymierzył sobie adekwatną karę. Od tego czasu liczyła, że nie spotka go nigdy więcej i teraz czuła niepokój, jaki nie towarzyszył jej od wielu miesięcy. - Nawet nie wiem, co mogę ci powiedzieć, wujku. Nie każę ci odejść, ale w porównaniu z siostrą Sylvią i Hyunwoo, spotkanie ciebie naprawdę nie jest dla mnie korzystne.

Rita zamierzała się już odwrócić, kiedy mężczyzna złapał ją za ramię. Przerażona kobieta musiała upewnić się, że tylko jej się to nie przywidziało, ponieważ nie czuła na sobie jego dotyku, chociaż widziała zaciśniętą dłoń.

\- Rozumiem, Rito, co czujesz, ale przynajmniej mnie wysłuchaj. Naprawdę żałuję tego, co zrobiłem.

\- Czyżby? - doktor Yoo wyzywająco uniosła brew, teraz już nie zrozpaczona, lecz wściekła. - I może mi jeszcze powiesz, że morderstwo moich rodziców to był wypadek?

Kątem oka kobieta zarejestrowała poczucie winy przemykające po jego obliczu, dopóki nie zdecydowała się zostawić prezesa zdanego tylko na siebie i uciekła, wbiegając do pierwszej lepszej sali. Odetchnęła głeboko, czując, jak mieszane uczucia walczą o dominację nad jej umysłem i zamykając oczy, osunęła się po zamkniętych drzwiach na podłogę. Tego spotkania naprawdę wolała uniknąć.

Przywołała na myśl jej krótką rozmowę z siostrą Sylvią, a następnie obraz Hyunwoo, który rano zapadł się pod ziemię. Obiecała sobie, że później zmusi ordynatora do pomocy w poszukiwaniach, teraz jednak miała inny problem. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego jej własny umysł karał ją spotkaniem z mężczyzną, który tyle lat opiekował się nią, zastępując jej ojca, którego przed laty osobiście zabił. Było tyle osób, z którymi chciała się zobaczyć - dlaczego akurat zmarły śmiercią samobójczą z powodu poczucia winy i lęku przed chorobą były prezes?

Gdy jej oddech się uspokoił, zdołała otworzyć oczy, jednak zamknęła je nim światło zdążyło ją oślepić. Po kilku kolejnych sekundach wstała i ponownie przyjrzała się dwóm zajętym łóżkom, modląc się, aby kolejny raz jej umysł nie bawił się z nią w tak bolesny sposób.

Zbyt zaintrygowana by cokolwiek zrobić, podeszła do pierwszego łóżka. Doskonale znała to chłodne spojrzenie, idealnie zarysowane i poprawione fioletową szminką usta, rozsypaną na czole ciemną grzywkę, nawet poprawione czerwonym cieniem powieki. Każdego dnia, zaraz po przebudzeniu, spędzała długi czas w łazience aby osiągnąć taki właśnie efekt. Chociaż machinalnie malowała oczy i usta, wkładała w to tyle wysiłku i dokładności, gdyż swój własny, prosty makijaż rozpoznałaby na drugim końcu świata, jakby każde pociągnięcie pędzlem było unikalne i tylko jej. Nie było innego wyjaśnienia - spoglądała na siebie samą, pogrążoną w śpiączce, na tak zwanym "łożu śmierci" - czyli w sali, z której wyjście było już tylko jedno.

Odetchnęła głęboko, czując, jak dławi się suchym powietrzem. Mogła spodziewać się podobnego widoku, jednak nie była na niego ani trochę przygotowana.

Czuła dziwnie ogarniające całe jej ciało przerażenie gdy spoglądała na siebie samą, szybko więc przeniosła wzrok gdzie indziej. Wtedy dopiero dostrzegła, że sąsiednie łóżko może stanowić taki sam, ogromny szok.

Zanim przyjrzała się znanej postaci, nie minęła chwila, gdy drzwi, pod którymi wcześniej siedziała, otworzyły się z hukiem, wpuszczając do sali ordynatora Parka - aż nadto zdrowego, jednak takiego, z jakim przyjechała do szpitala. Spojrzała kolejny raz na łóżko pod oknem i zbyt skonfundowana, by myśleć jasno, zadała swoje pytanie na głos.

\- Co ty tu robisz, ordynatorze? Jakim cudem jesteś tutaj i tam?

Zszokowany mężczyzna podszedł do niej i delikatnie łapiąc za ramiona, zmusił do wycofania się. W takim momencie jednak doktor Yoo potrzebowała wyjaśnień i czuła, że zamiast łączyć się w całość, wszystko tylko bardziej się komplikuje.

\- Przed chwilą widziałam tutaj kogoś, o kim wolę zapomnieć. Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, w co ty pogrywasz, ordynatorze?

Doktor Yoo przeniosła spojrzenie za siebie i całkowicie skamieniała. Także w tym momencie, kiedy Jisang starał się zachować ją o zdrowych zmysłach, za sobą miała niezdolnego do zarejestrowania tej nierzeczywistej sceny ordynatora Parka.

\- Posłuchaj mnie - zaczął powoli Jisang, patrząc w jej oczy tak znajomym wzrokiem. - Jesteśmy teraz tutaj, w Taemin i rozmawiamy, ponieważ czegoś szukasz. Ale nie jesteś jedyna, doktor Yoo. Ja także czegoś szukam. I jeśli pomogę to znaleźć tobie, wrócimy oboje.


	5. Fourth Loss

\- Doktor Yoo, nie znajdziesz tego tutaj.

Jisang skutecznie zwrócił na siebie uwagę zaaferowanej Rity, która zbyt dosłownie traktując jego słowa, próbowała przetrząsnąć całe mieszkanie w poszukiwaniu tego tajemniczego "czegoś", co zgubiła.

\- Ordynatorze, spałeś w moim mieszkaniu, czy wampirze zmysły do ciebie wróciły i znów wkradasz się bezszelestnie?

Rita odwróciła się by zlustrować ordynatora opartego o framugę, z płaszczem w ramionach i potarganą grzywką. Nie zastanawiała się nawet, od jak dawna się jej przyglądał - skoro udało mu się tu dostać, mógłby przynajmniej jej pomóc. Wypowiadał się w taki sposób, jakby doskonale wiedział, co Rita zgubiła, a jednak dzień wcześniej nie poruszyli więcej tego tematu i zdezorientowana kobieta przestała nadążać. Najważniejsze było to, że zyskała niepodważalny dowód swojej śpiączki i realnie czuła się zagrożona. Czy jeżeli nie znajdzie tajemniczego przedmiotu, nie zdoła się obudzić?

Nadal zastanawiała ją także kwestia Jisanga, tego tematu zdecydowała się jednak nie rozważać nawet na własną rękę. To był dla niej zbyt duży szok i nie rozumiała też nic z tego, co dzień wcześniej jej powiedział.

\- Nieważne - ucięła, widząc, że ordynator nie załapał żartu. - Masz rację. Dlaczego miałabym coś zgubić we własnym mieszkaniu? Może jest u ciebie? 

Nadal mając nadzieję, że jednak myli się i wkrótce ów przedmiot odnajdzie na swojej drodze, rozglądała się dalej, tym razem uważnie przypatrując się znajomym figurkom. Ordynator westchnął, widząc, że jego słowa kompletnie do kobiety nie docierają. 

\- Nie o to chodzi. Pomyśl o jakimś ważnym miejscu dla siebie. Może na przykład nasza pierwsza randka?

Doktor Yoo natychmiast przeniosła na niego spojrzenie, tak, jak tego sobie życzył. Spodziewała się na jego twarzy cynicznego półuśmiechu, dlatego kiedy go nie zauważyła, podejrzliwie zmarszczyła brwi. Nie było możliwości aby mówił poważnie, więc o co mogło mu chodzić, skoro nie żartował?

\- Pierwsza randka? - powtórzyła zbita z tropu. - Masz na myśli seminarium na Jeju? Och, to ma sens - pomyślała na głos, przypominając sobie tamtejsze okoliczności. - Mogłam wtedy coś zgubić. Ty pilnowałeś moich rzeczy, więc to twoja wina.

\- Po pierwsze, pilnowałem ich, bo ty byłaś zbyt pijana żeby zrobić to sama - odrzekł rzeczowym tonem, jakby nie pochwalał faktu, że wszyscy lekarze z wyjątkiem niego wrócili wtedy pijani. Musiał być niesamowicie zazdrosny, skoro jako jedyny nie mógł się upić i nie wiedział nawet jakie to uczucie. - Po drugie, Jeju to nie była randka.

Rita na chwilę wróciła myślami do tamtych paru dni. Z jej perspektywy, ich wspólny spacer do hotelu był całkiem niezłą randką. Ona sama bawiła się wyśmienicie, a już szczególną przyjemność sprawiał jej widok zirytowanego, choć zmartwionego ordynatora. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu upierałaby się, że to było zwykłe spotkanie w gronie współpracowników, a Jisang odprowadził ją, ponieważ dobrze się znali. Teraz, tak dobrze wspominając to seminarium, nie mogła nazwać tego inaczej niż "pierwszą randką". Seminaria nie bywały nudne, owszem, ale nigdy na żadnym nie bawiła się tak dobrze jak wtedy. Może pomijając fakt, iż w tym dniu zaczęła zbierać dowody na chorobę ordynatora, ale to była długa i nieważna już historia. Ani wirus ordynatora Parka, ani złośliwość doktor Yoo nie miały miejsca w chwili obecnej.

\- Więc co było naszą pierwszą randką? - kontynuowała, mając w głowie pustkę. - Może dach Taemin? Nie zaprzeczysz, że wtedy dużo się wydarzyło, ordynatorze. Tam też mogłam coś zgubić. Pewnie wypadło mi z kieszeni kiedy leżałeś na moich kolanach.

Jisang powoli zaczął się irytować, czym sprawił doktor Yoo niesamowitą radość. Miło było go widzieć takim, jakim zapamiętała go najlepiej. 

\- To nie-- tak, masz rację. Jedźmy do Taemin.

Rita z niezrozumieniem zlustrowała Jisanga, po czym skierowała się do kuchni celem nalania sobie szklanki wody. Nagła zmiana zdania ordynatora wydawała się jej podejrzana. Nie był typem człowieka, który łatwo odpuszcza, tym bardziej tylko po to, by mieć spokój. Nie pozwoliłby postawić Ricie na swoim gdyby nie miała racji, dlatego podejrzewała, że coś innego zmusiło go do poddania się.

Z zamyślenia nawet nie dostrzegła, gdy poziom wody dawno sięgnął poza bezpieczny poziom i chłodna ciecz zalała jej dłoń. Doktor Yoo szybko zakręciła kurek i sięgnęła po ręcznik do rąk. Nic dla niej nie miało już sensu. Nie rozumiała jakim cudem odczuwała zimno, senność, pragnienie czy strach, a nawet poczucie czasu, choć to w nieco zniekształconej formie. Będąc w śpiączce nie powinno czuć żadnej z tych rzeczy, tymczasem ona miała wrażenie, iż wszystko jest realne. Spotykała także znajomych jej ludzi, ale - co najdziwniejsze - dłużej rozmawiała tylko z tymi, którzy odeszli oraz, wyjątkiem od zasady, ordynatorem Parkiem. Gdyby faktycznie towarzyszyli jej tylko zmarli, jego nie miałoby prawa tutaj być. Natomiast gdyby miała okazję do spotkania z najbliższymi, brakowało jej jedynej przyjaciółki. Według jakich kryteriów więc wybierani byli jej rozmówcy?

Dramatyczna, jednak niesamowicie bliska prawdy myśl przebiegła jej przez myśl. Skoro to była tylko jej wyobraźnia, w której spotykała się z tymi, za którymi najbardziej tęskniła, nic nie musiało pokrywać się z prawdą. Jisang oraz Hyunwoo tak naprawdę mogli być tylko wyjaśnieniem, jakie jej umysł stworzył.

Więc on także odszedł na dobre.

\- Doktor Yoo - rzucił ostro - czy wszystko w porządku?

Przestraszona kobieta poczuła jak mokre naczynie wyślizguje się z jej dłoni, by następnie z odgłosem pękającego szkła spaść na podłogę. Od razu schyliła się by pozbierać kawałki szkła, nim nie poczuła, jak jeden z nich boleśnie wbija jej się w skórę. Widząc starania Jisanga, delikatnie odepchnęła go, nie spodziewając się, iż tym samym zrobi krzywdę także jemu.

Ordynator tylko westchnął i jak gdyby był w Taemin, skierował się do apteczki Rity. Nie interesowała się już, skąd wiedział, gdzie ją znaleźć. Najprawdopodobniej to jej własna wyobraźnia go poprowadziła.

\- Zaczynam się o ciebie martwić - wyznał, przecierając własną ranę gazą nasączoną alkoholem. - Musisz bardziej na siebie uważać. Jest jeszcze coś czego ci nie powiedziałem. Jeśli zginiesz tutaj, zginiesz też tam, więc proszę cię, postaraj się nie umrzeć.

Odzyskując część zdrowego rozsądku, Rita automatycznie zajęła się zacięciem na wewnętrznej stronie dłoni.

\- A co z tobą, ordynatorze? Czy jeśli zginiesz tutaj--

\- Doktor Yoo, musimy szybko jechać do Taemin - urwał Jisang. Gdy kobieta zmierzyła go sfrustrowanym spojrzeniem, kończył wiązać kokardę na ranie i bez słowa rzucił jej zwinięty bandaż. Rita nie spodziewała się, że kiedykolwiek będzie świadkiem tak dziwnego widoku jak ordynator Park odkażający ranę i wiążący na niej opatrunek. Zupełnie tak, jakby był zwykłym człowiekiem, który może zostać ranny, a nawet może umrzeć.

\- W porządku - rzekła cynicznie. - Pewnie, jedźmy do Taemin. Nie musisz mi nic więcej mówić. Po co miałbyś mnie uświadamiać, co się dzieje?

Jisang zignorował jej wściekłe pomruki i łapiąc ją za nadgarstek zdrowej ręki, popędził w stronę zaparkowanego samochodu. Nawet tam Rita musiała mieć pewność, że nie zgubiła swojego przedmiotu. Chociaż powoli traciła nadzieję na odzyskanie go, zapał Jisanga w jakiś sposób dodawał jej sił. Była nawet w stanie uwierzyć, że gdy wszystko pójdzie po ich myśli, znów będą szczęśliwi jak wtedy, gdy ich jedynym zmartwieniem były wzajemne zaczepki przed ważnym zabiegiem.

Reszta drogi minęła im w ciszy. Doktor Yoo była zbyt rozkojarzona aby mówić coś więcej, a niechętny do udzielenia odpowiedzi kierownik nawet nie uśmiechał się wyzywająco jak miał w zwyczaju. Nie zaprotestowała też gdy pierwszą rzeczą, jaka zrobił po zaparkowaniu, było opuszczenie pojazdu. Rita nie chciała być gorsza i poszła w ślady za nim, a gdy nie dostrzegła go na znajomym korytarzu, skierowała się w stronę recepcji.

Liczyła, że tak jak zwykle powita ją jej droga przyjaciółka, rzucając w nią fartuchem i milionem pytań. Chciała aby tak się stało, dopóki nie uświadomiła sobie, że równać się to może z przerażającą tezą. Wolała nie ryzykować i zostawić doktor Choi wśród żywych, gdziekolwiek teraz była.

Rozejrzała się w obie strony aby mieć pewność, że nie natknie się na Jisanga albo kogoś, kto przekaże mu każdy błąd, który Rita z premedytacją popełni. Droga do najbardziej tajemniczej sali wydawała się wolna.

Gdy tylko kobieta znalazła się przy nieoznakowanych drzwiach, położyła obie dłonie na klamce i zamknęła oczy. Bała się tego, co mogła dostrzec, ale chęć zobaczenia tego jeszcze raz była od niej silniejsza. Wstrzymała oddech i całym ciężarem ciała naparła na drzwi.

Wzdrygnęła się gdy poczuła jak ktoś ciągnie ją do tyłu za materiał na ramieniu. Straciła równowagę, a następnie gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze i skierowała wzrok na śmiałka, który zdecydował się pokrzyżować jej plany.

\- Słuchaj no ty - podjęła. Obcy mężczyzna nie przestraszył się jednak, zamiast tego posłał jej ciepły uśmiech. - Jak śmiesz przeszkadzać lekarzom w wykonywaniu ich pracy? Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego--

Nieznajomy przerwał jej, porywając ją w ramiona niczym długo niewidzianą ciotkę. Rita odepchnęła go oburzona, ale nie powiedziała nic więcej, słuchając jego tłumaczeń.

\- W porządku, Rito - zaczął delikatnie. - Masz prawo mnie nie poznawać. Nie minęło aż tyle czasu, ile ci się wydaje, więc dobrze się zastanów zanim powiesz coś więcej.

Doktor Yoo cofnęła się o pół kroku. Słuchając jego głosu, nagle w jej głowie pojawiła się odpowiedź i kobieta poczuła się jak na tych wszystkich spotkaniach uczniów, współpracowników czy nawet pacjentów z rodzicami, kiedy ona tylko stała obok lub czekała aż siostra Sylvia ją stamtąd zabierze. 

Ten mężczyzna był jej ojcem.

Pan Yoo musiał zobaczyć zmianę w jej wyrazie, kiedy uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Rita nie potrafiła uwierzyć w to, że po tylu latach widzi go ponownie, kiedy myślała, że już na zawsze będzie zdana na samotność.

Mogła tylko zaczekać aż ordynator ją znajdzie i zakończy to nienaturalne spotkanie, czując, że sama nie zdoła zrobić absolutnie nic.


	6. Fifth Death

To była kolejna noc, którą doktor Yoo spędziła w Taemin, ale pierwsza, gdy zrobiła to z własnej woli.

Spotkanie z ojcem wyjątkowo nią wstrząsnęło. Nie rozmawiali długo. Gdy tylko pojawiła się okazja, Rita uciekła i starała się nie szukać więcej owego mężczyzny. Oczywiście mu zaufała, nie mogła pozbyć się jednak wrażenia, że to było mocno nie w porządku, jakby rozmawiając z nim złamała jakieś prawo natury. Teraz wydawało jej się, że ojciec nie zmienił się odkąd widziała go ostatnim razem, chociaż minęło tak dużo czasu. Pragnęła porozmawiać z nim jeszcze chwilę, ale była zbyt przerażona aby to zrobić. Wolała się poddać. 

Od rana błądziła korytarzami Taemin w rozpiętym fartuchu, aby przypadkiem nikt nie wziął jej za pacjentkę, która uciekła ze swojej sali. Szybko przekonała się, że nawet gdyby porwała skalpel i próbowała nim poderżnąć gardła połowy personelu, nikt nie zwróciłby na nią uwagi. W końcu zaczęła czuć, że to naprawdę jest tylko sen.

Kiedy kupiła sobie ohydną kawę z automatu po to tylko, aby odzyskać część sił, nogi same poprowadziły ją do jednej z tych poczekalni, które wiązały się z wieloma wspomnieniami. Rita uśmiechnęła się na myśl, że tak naprawdę praktycznie w każdym miejscu szpitala pokłóciła się z ordynatorem Parkiem - jeśli można było to nazwać kłótnią. Na każdym korytarzu wymienili cyniczne spojrzenie, rzucili aroganckim komentarzem albo zaśmiali się gdy druga strona zrobiła coś głupiego. Dawno zamieniło się to z irytującej codzienności, w widok, który sprawiał im przyjemność. Wtedy żadne z nich nawet nie podejrzewało, że kiedyś będą dla siebie najważniejszymi osobami na świecie.

Doktor Yoo znów wróciła myślami do zamkniętej sali. Miała wrażenie, że przeszukała już cały szpital - co więc, jeśli ostatnim miejscem zostało jej właśnie tamto miejsce? Może to właśnie tam był ostatni element układanki, niezależnie od tego, jak proste byłoby to wyjście. Aż westchnęła z irytacją na myśl, że ona, jedna z lepszych lekarzy szpitala oraz najlepsza absolwentka swojego roku nie mogła rozwiązać tak prostej zagadki.

Gdzieś w jej głowie pojawił się cichy głos podpowiadający, że najprostsze rozwiązania są najlepsze. Rozejrzała się, jakby chcąc mieć pewność, że nikt jej nie osądzi i sięgnęła po telefon. Skoro znalazła go w kieszeni fartucha, oznaczało to tylko tyle, że wręcz powinna z niego skorzystać. 

Przejrzała listę kontaktów, ze smutkiem orientując się, że większość jest jej zbędna. Stanowczo odłożyła papierowy kubek, wiedząc, że pozostało jej już tylko jedno wyjście. 

Minęły dwa sygnały nim w słuchawce nie usłyszała najbardziej irytująco spokojnego głosu jakiego przyszło jej słuchać przez całe życie. Jisang jakimś trafem zawsze brzmiał jak dyspozytor, dla którego kryzysowa sytuacja i bliska śmierć po drugiej stronie były tylko formalnością.

\- Gdzie jesteś, kierowniku? - spytała siląc się na równie spokojny ton, chociaż sprzeczna wściekłość i rozpacz rozsadzały ją od środka. 

\- Musiałem coś załatwić, doktor Yoo - odparł nim jego wypowiedź zagłuszył szelest papierów i ciche przekleństwa. - Nadal jesteś w Taemin? Byłaś na dachu?

Rita nie odpowiedziała, przypominając sobie o istnieniu ostatniego dramatycznego miejsca. Wyjaśniła, że już tam zmierza i skierowała się w stronę schodów pożarowych. W momencie, w którym położyła rękę na klamce, a przed nią zaczął malować się krajobraz miasta skąpanego w popołudniowym słońcu, zamarła. Coś kazało jej się zatrzymać, a ona czuła się sparaliżowana jak wtedy, gdy zaatakowały ją dzikie psy.

\- Kierowniku, ja nie--

\- Wszystko w porządku, doktor Yoo?

Rita spróbowała wyjąkać jakieś potwierdzenie, ale głos uwiązł jej w gardle gdy usłyszała za sobą czyjeś kroki. Ordynator widocznie zwrócił na to uwagę, ponieważ nic nie powiedział i rozłączył się jako pierwszy. Rita w tym czasie spróbowała zachowywać się naturalnie, niczym lekarz wychodzący na papierosa w chwili przerwy. Pchnęła drzwi, gdy postać za jej plecami się odezwała. 

\- Chae-eun, wszystko w porządku?

Rita odwróciła się gniewie, nie dlatego, że ktokolwiek jej przerwał. Nikt, absolutnie nikt, nawet jej droga przyjaciółka czy sam ordynator Park, nie mieli prawa się do niej tak zwracać. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że od zawsze używała imienia Rita i tak miało pozostać.

Wzrok, jakim w ciemno obrzuciła nieznajomego, mógłby zabijać skuteczniej od chorób, które Rita obiecała leczyć. Nie przemawiała przez nią wściekłość, ale oburzenie i skrywany ból, jakby ktokolwiek zdecydował się celowo zrobić jej krzywdę. Istotnie przypominanie czasów, kiedy używała tego imienia, był bardzo bolesny.

\- Za kogo ty się uważasz, żeby tak się do mnie zwracać? - Podniesiony głos Rity sprawił, że kobieta cofnęła się pół kroku, ale pewny siebie wyraz nie zniknął z jej twarzy. Wydawało się, że chce jej ustąpić nie dlatego, że się bała, ale ponieważ chciała uniknąć kłótni. Widocznie starała się być tą mądrzejszą, co jeszcze bardziej wyprowadziło doktor Yoo z równowagi. - Kim pani jest? Chcę zobaczyć dokument tożsamości - dodała spokojniejszym, ale równie nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.

Kobieta ani drgnęła, widocznie czekając na kolejny ruch ze strony Rity. Doktor Yoo skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi, korzystając z kilkucentymetrowej różnicy wzrostu, spowodowanej tylko jej obcasami. Gdyby nie one, ich wzrok byłby na dokładnie tym samym poziomie.

Coś znajomego było w spiętych, ściągniętych do tyłu ramionach kobiety, otwartej klatce, wyzywającym błysku w oczach, aroganckiej postawie, a nawet jaskrawej szmince podkreślającej usta, które - tego Rita była pewna - potrafiłyby zranić lepiej niż spracowane ręce ozdobione tylko obrączką. Patrząc na jej drobną postać, czuła się tak, jakby patrzyła w lustro. Nie musiała mówić nic więcej.

Może prawda była w stwierdzeniu, że matka zawsze pozna swoje dziecko, ale Rita nie sądziła, że działa to także w drugą stronę. Nawet nie chodziło o to, że powinna się domyślić, iż skoro każdego dnia spotyka kogoś bliskiego jej sercu, przyjdzie kolej również na nią. Rita czuła, że mogłaby swoją matkę spotkać na ulicy Kochenii, a i tak wiedziałaby, że to właśnie ona.

Gdy kobieta wyciągnęła w jej stronę ręce by nieco nieporadnie ją objąć, doktor Yoo zapomniała, że jest dorosłą kobietą, na dodatek poważnym lekarzem specjalistą. Poczuła się jak w domu, którego nigdy nie miała. Czy to takie uczucie wracać że szkoły z myślą, że ktoś tam czeka, gotów ją nakarmić, porozmawiać z nią lub tylko okazać swoją obecność? Te wszystkie rzeczy dostała od siostry Sylvii, ale było to jakby przytłumione, celem przypomnienia Ricie, że nigdy nie będzie miała kogoś tak bliskiego na wyłączność. Teraz czuła się tak, jakby ktoś oddał jej dawno zagubiony przedmiot. Jakby pierwszy raz w życiu była kompletna.

\- Tak bardzo chciałam cię poznać - szepnęła pani Yoo.

Ta krótka uwaga sprawiła, że w umyśle Rity coś przeskoczyło. Jej matki nie było przy niej w najważniejszych momentach jej życia. Nie widziała jak kończyła szkołę, jak zbierała dyplomy, jak została lekarzem. Nie było jej przy niej nawet gdy dzieci w szkole się z niej wyśmiewały albo kiedy poznała swoją pierwszą miłość. I nie było gwarancji, że będzie tutaj kiedy Rita wyjdzie za mąż. Chociaż nazywała się jej matką, ta kobieta była dla niej zupełnie obca.

Zresztą, czy Rita miała pewność, że to naprawdę ona? Nie widziała jej od lat, a instynkt nie był czymś, czym kierować mógł się dobry lekarz bez wampirzych zmysłów.

Rita cofnęła się, co pod wpływem niezręcznej chwili było zrozumiałe. Patrzyła już na swoją matkę inaczej, tak, jak powinna była - jak na kogoś, kogo widzi się pierwszy raz w życiu.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że jesteś nią?

Pani Yoo nie wyglądała na urażoną. Sięgnęła po dłoń Rity i nie zareagowała kiedy doktor Yoo odsunęła ją, po czym przetarła zmęczone oczy, następnie krzyżując ramiona na piersi w obronnym geście.

\- Masz bliznę po spotkaniu z psami, prawda?

\- Nie mam żadnej blizny - odparła chłodno, dziwiąc się, że wybór kobiety padł na tak niefortunne wspomnienie. Nie była przy tym i nie mogła wiedzieć, jak to przebiegło. -  
Oppa-- to znaczy, ordynator Park uratował mnie. Nawet tego o mnie nie wiesz?

Rita zorientowała się, że jej coraz wyższy ton wchodzi na inny poziom arogancji, ten, którym zawsze kryła ból. Tym razem nie cierpiała, ale czuła, że panika zalewa jej przepełnione nadzieją serce. Pierwszy raz pomyślała, że coś może nie pójść po jej myśli.

Już miała coś powiedzieć, gdy usłyszała pospieszne kroki za sobą. Nie musiała się odwracać, gdy ten ktoś od tyłu złapał ją za ramię. Tylko jedna osoba w całym ośrodku była zdolna do czegoś tak odważnego.

\- Doktor Yoo, musimy porozmawiać - rzucił ostro Jisang, ciągnąc ją za sobą.

Rita z ulgą odwróciła wzrok, na co ordynator Park przyspieszył kroku, kierując się w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Gdy kobieta instynktownie zamierzała skręcać, Jisang zatrzymał ją, stając dopiero pod salą, jakiej pod żadnym pozorem nie mogli otwierać.

\- Co my tu robimy? Co chcesz mi powiedzieć?

\- Słyszałem twoją rozmowę - zaczął, stając naprzeciw niej. Taka postawa zawsze oznaczała coś poważnego. - To twoja matka. Jak możesz jej nie ufać?

Doktor Yoo zmęczona uparła się o ścianę. Nie musiała patrzeć na niego z dołu swoim lustrującym spojrzeniem aby okazać swoją charyzmę. Jisang znał ją zbyt dobrze aby wiedzieć, że nawet bezradna i przystawiona do muru miała pewność siebie przewyższającą każdego innego człowieka.

\- Jak mam to zrobić, ordynatorze? - spytała nagląco. - Skąd pewność, że to moja matka? Przecież nawet jej nie pamiętam. Może tylko się pod nią podszywa?

Spodziewała się, że kierownik przewróci oczami i z cynicznym uśmiechem skarci ją. Nie mogła uwierzyć w powagę, z jaką przemawiał.

\- Doktor Yoo, przywołuję cię do porządku. To jest twoja matka. Tak bardzo chciałaś ją poznać. Jak możesz to odrzucać?

\- Do porządku? - powtórzyła, kiedy jej głosem zaczęła władać histeria. - Wiesz, gdyby nie chciało mi się płakać, pewnie bym się roześmiała. Takie słowa z twoich ust. - Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów nim nie dotarło do niej, że coś jest nie w porządku. Patrząc w oczy ordynatora Parka widziała pustkę, jaka przerażała ją bardziej niż myśl o spotkaniu kobiety, która wcale nie była jej matką. - Wiesz co, może ty też nie jesteś prawdziwy?

Zdenerwowany kierownik stanowczo uderzył w ścianę zaraz obok jej głowy. Rita ani drgnęła, ale zaskoczyło ją, ile siły posiadał jak na zwyczajnego człowieka.

\- Posłuchaj, co ty wygadujesz, doktor Yoo - warknął. W jego głosie nie było już ani grama ostrzeżenia czy litości, tylko powoli budząca się wściekłość. - Co ty chcesz mi zarzucić? Wiesz, zaczynam się poważnie zastanawiać, czy ty aby na pewno jesteś tą doktor Yoo, którą znam i kocham.

Rita w zdumieniu otworzyła usta, nic nie mówiąc. Jak mógł jej zarzucić coś takiego? To ona była tu jedyną skołowaną. W dalej ciągnącej się ciszy pełnej napięcia, ordynator cofnął się i otworzył drzwi obok, ciągnąc za sobą Ritę. Nie zaprotestowała, ale ostentacyjnie wyrwała ramię, unikając wzrokiem dwóch łóżek.

\- Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak się dla ciebie poświęciłem. Wiesz dlaczego tu jestem, chociaż widzisz tylko martwych? - spytał, po czym wskazał dłonią drastyczny widok. Pierwszy raz doktor Yoo nie była w stanie nic odpowiedzieć Jisangowi. Czuła się tak słaba, jakby to nagle ona została poddana zabójczym promieniom wschodzącego słońca. - Specjalnie doprowadziłem się do tego stanu, żeby być tutaj razem z tobą. Ja też jestem na granicy śmierci, więc proszę, licz się z tym, że jeśli nie uratujesz siebie, zginiemy oboje.

Tak bezradna doktor Yoo nie czuła się jeszcze nigdy, nawet po śmierci siostry Sylvii ani po wyznaniu wujka, że to on jest mordercą jej rodziców. Poczuła się, jakby cały świat w momencie zawalił jej się na głowę, a ona nie mogła zrobić już nic, przytłoczona końcem swojego istnienia.

Poczuła, że ciężej się jej oddycha i momentalnie złapała się za szyję. Miała wrażenie, że życie już z niej ucieka. Przez chwilę po cichu łudziła się, że znalazła to coś, ale teraz ponownie czuła się zagubiona we własnym świecie. Nie poznawała swoich najbliższych, a co gorsza, nie poznawała nawet samej siebie. Istotnie przestawała być dawną sobą i wątpiła, czy kiedykolwiek znów będzie tą samą osobą.


	7. Sixth Sense

Rita zamieszała coraz cieplejszym szampanem w kieliszku i westchnęła głęboko, zwracając na siebie uwagę ordynatora. Nie wiedziała już, który raz leciała tym samym samolotem i przez chwilę nawet miała wrażenie, że ostatnie dni były tylko długim snem. Nadzieja ta rozwiała się gdy kątem oka dostrzegła jak kierownik dolewa jej trunku. Nie zareagowała, jakby nie siedział naprzeciwko niej, ponieważ pragnęła, aby tak nie było. Gdyby znów była samotna, miałaby wrażenie, że to najpoważniejszy problem jaki posiada. Sama przed sobą musiała przyznać, że wolałaby na zawsze pozostać sama niż musieć kolejny raz spotykać osoby, których nigdy więcej nie zobaczy. Wolała cierpieć w samotności niż biec za lekiem, który tak naprawdę nie istniał.

Te kilka dni - a w jej odczuciu zaledwie godziny - sprawiły, że poczuła się jakby na nowo dorastała. Tak bardzo chciała wrócić do czasów, gdy najważniejszą osobą była siostra Sylvia, a wujek i ciocia byli tymi, kim mieli być - nie mordercą i towarzyszącą mu jak cień kobietą od sprzątania krwi. Rita wzdrygnęła się na myśl, że kiedyś chciała być taka jak swoja ciotka. Całe szczęście, były jak dwa różne światy i doktor Yoo dziękowała Bogu, że w którymś momencie nie stała się taka jak ona.

Nie odzywała się słowem do kierownika, któremu cisza zaczęła się udzielać. Szybko zrozumiał, że to nie czas na rozmowę, tylko na ciche przemyślenia. Przez krótką chwilę doktor Yoo przyglądała mu się, licząc, że nagle nie podniesie wzroku, a ich zawstydzone spojrzenia się nie skrzyżują. Obserwowała jak delikatnie marszczy brwi, nie zdając sobie nawet z tego sprawy, a jego usta zaczyna rozświetlać drwiący półuśmiech. Nie mogła się powstrzymać, by jak lustro nie odwzajemnić tego gestu, dopóki nie uświadomiła sobie, że posyła uśmiech lampce szampana. Zażenowana samą sobą wzięła łyk. Tak naprawdę przy Jisangu robiła już bardziej kompromitujące rzeczy.

Chciała wrócić do tych czasów, gdy stanowiło to ich codzienność. Marzyła, aby w jego żyłach wciąż płynęła krew o temperaturze ledwo dwudziestu stopni, a ona w przerwach między operacjami mogła śledzić go tylko po to, by dowiedzieć się, że nie zwariowała. Miała wtedy do niego tyle pytań, że pewnie nie zdążyła zadać wszystkich. Teraz wiedziała, że byłaby w stanie napisać kolejne "100 pytań do swojego wampirka", lecz teraz nie tylko celem zdenerwowania go. Czuła niepohamowaną chęć zdobycia odpowiedzi, obawiała się tylko, że już nie zdąży ich otrzymać.

Gdy ordynator oparł głowę o szybę mniej świadomie niż zamierzał, Rita postanowiła cofnąć się myślami o jeden tydzień wstecz. Spotkała tyle dla siebie ważnych osób i nadal nie rozumiała, co miało to zmienić w jej sytuacji. Uświadomiła sobie tylko, że gdy już wróci, nikt nie będzie na nią czekał, może z wyjątkiem Jisanga na łóżku obok. Gdy się obudzi, kolejny raz będzie samotna.

W jej głowie zajaśniała myśl, że może to coś w rodzaju próby. Jakby cały wszechświat sprawdzał ją, czy jest wystarczająco silna aby nieść cały ten ciężar na swoich tylko barkach. Wizja życia w tym szklanym świecie była kusząca, jednak nie wiedziała jak długo wytrzymałaby będąc w obecności ordynatora, kiedy nie była w stanie nawet złapać go za rękę. W prawdziwym życiu miała tylko jego - ale nie jego cień, lecz prawdziwe, cielesne oblicze.

Rita zachłysnęła się powietrzem gdy silne pociągnięcie w dół towarzyszące wytracaniu wysokości wyrwało ją z zamyślenia. Była przekonana, że ostatnio podróż dłużyła jej się bardziej, ale zdążyła się przekonać, jak względny jest czas w tym dziwnym wymiarze. Zamknęła oczy w momencie, gdy gwałtownie obudzony Jisang podniósł głowę i zwrócił swoją rękę w jej stronę. Kątem oka dostrzegła tylko, jak kładzie dłoń na jej udzie. Nie poczuła absolutnie nic; nawet tego niezrozumiałego ciepła.

Rita otworzyła oczy dopiero w momencie, w którym rozległ się komunikat pilota o możliwości rozpięcia pasów, jednak ona wolała zaczekać, aż maszyna zatrzyma się na końcu pasa lądowego. Nie chciała, aby po tym wszystkim powodem jej śmierci był wypadek w ostatnim możliwym momencie.

Mrok spowijał cały jej widok z niewielkiego okienka, rozświetlony tylko gdzieniegdzie ustawionymi latarniami, a gdy tylko po chwili Rita stanęła na szczycie schodów, czuła jak ta gęsta ciemność pochłania także i ją. Zaczekała, aż Jisang dorówna jej kroku, idąc z torbą na ramię wypełnioną znajomymi dokumentami i zeszła na dół, stawiając drugi - a może jednak pierwszy - raz stopę w Kochenii.

Rumunia miała swój urok. Doktor Yoo oraz ordynator Park bez słowa skierowali się w stronę jednej z identycznych uliczek, doskonale znając swój cel. Jej drżące ramiona i parujący oddech obojga przypominał o orzeźwiającym chłodzie, który kiedyś wydawał się być ich codziennością. Teraz, mając w głowie równie niewesołe myśli, Rita pragnęła, by choć jeden promyk słońca rozgrzał jej zmarznięta skórę.

Szli w ciszy i dlatego Rita obawiała się, że jej bijące serce zaraz sprawi, iż Jisang spojrzy na nią z politowaniem, jakby była to jej wina. Nie minęło dwadzieścia minut, a ona zatrzymała się gwałtownie gdy tylko do jej uszu dotarł odgłos podobny do skrobania pazurami po kamieniach, jakimi wyłożona była droga. Do tego nie potrzebowała wampirzych zmysłów - jej własny umysł był wystarczająco żywy, by o wszystkim przypomnieć.

Zamknęła oczy, a wspomnienia jak prawdziwe zalały jej umysł. Wracała do hotelu, tak samo późną porą, tak bezbronna, jak zagubione dziecko w lesie, na które dzikie psy już ostrzą kły. Ktoś wykorzystał tą sytuację - jak cienie sylwetki zaczęły wyłaniać się to z jednego, to z drugiego krańca ulicy, otaczając ją swoją zabójczą sforą. Ona, przerażona, przylgnęła do kamiennej ściany, a jej serce na sekundę się zatrzymało. Była uwięziona. Nie mogła uciec.

To był ułamek sekundy, jedno mrugnięcie. Zdążyła zarejestrować tylko ostre jak brzytwy szpony, ich trupio blade twarze, przerażająco wystające żyły na szyi i mityczne kły, niczym szybkie mignięcie, gdy coś kazało jej myśleć, że jest bezpieczna. Jakby w sekundę było po wszystkim. Jakby jej anioł stróż nad nią caly czas czuwał i nie pozwalał zapomnieć, że nic nie może jej się stać.

Wtedy dostrzegła go. Wydawał się taki ludzki, z kapturem na głowie i dłońmi w kieszeniach. Tylko błysk w jego oczach zmuszał do stwierdzenia, iż w głębi duszy jest takim samym potworem jak oni.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Rita otworzyła oczy. Nagle oprawcy wyparowali, a jedynym fragmentem wizji, który był tak samo prawdziwy, pozostał Park Jisang. Nadal tak samo tajemniczy, nieprzenikniony, z równie zdeterminowanym spojrzeniem. Trzymał ją za rękę, jakby bał się, że w przeciwnym razie ktoś mu ją odbierze.

Wtedy to ją uderzyło. Właśnie w tym momencie, w miejscu, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło i historia zatoczyła koło, ona ponownie stała samotna. Wszyscy, których kochała, znajdowali się gdzieś po drugiej stronie - już nie świata, ale czegoś znacznie większego. Nie miała nikogo, a ślepy dotyk Jisanga, którego nie sposób było poczuć, tylko jej o tym przypomniał. 

Chciała ich znów spotkać, owszem. Ale lata pracy przy ludziach, z których życie ucieka i tyle śmierci w rodzinie uświadomiło jej, iż nie chce umierać. Życie było dla niej jak narkotyk, którego nie chciała i nie potrzebowała, ale zabrnęła w to za daleko, by teraz skończyć.

Tylko jedno bolało ją tak bardzo, że była w stanie przezwyciężyć chęć wzięcia kolejnej dawki. Wizja spacerowania tą krętą, kocheńską ścieżką samotnie ją przerażała. Gdyby upadła, gdyby się zgubiła, gdyby chciała, by ktoś się do niej odezwał - nikt nie pomógłby jej się podnieść. Rita wiedziała, że w samotności nie przeżyje ani jednego dnia więcej.

\- Czy to faktycznie koniec, ordynatorze? - szepnęła cicho, niepewnie. Liczyła, że może nie usłyszy jej pytania, ponieważ nie chciała znać odpowiedzi.

\- Chodźmy do restauracji - odparł swoim beznamiętnym tonem. Zupełnie jakby nic się nie stało. - Spędźmy ten dzień jakby był naszym ostatnim.

Rita nie zrozumiała, o czym Jisang mówi, dopóki kierownik nie skierował się w górę uliczki. Oszołomiona Rita ruszyła za nim, a gdy dogoniła go, mogła tylko zrozumieć, jak łamanym angielskim próbuje dogadać się z kimś po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Nie chciało jej się wierzyć, że w tak tragiczną noc jak ta, on stara się wynająć pokój w hotelu.

\- Masz ładny akcent, Jason - mruknęła Rita szyderczo, wyprzedzając go. Oszołomiony Jisang, któremu udało się osiągnąć cel, spowolnił kroku, zostając daleko za kobietą. Nie wiedział, co trudniej przychodziło mu zrozumieć - skąd doktor Yoo znała jego imię, którego używał lata temu, we wczesnym dzieciństwie spędzonym w Stanach, czy dlaczego jedynym, co poprawiało jej zrujnowane samopoczucie, była okazja do ponabijania się z niego.

Czyżby ich ostatnią wspólną noc pragnęła spędzić tak, jakby była tą pierwszą?

Wkrótce przekonali się, iż z ich planów nici, gdy każda mijana restauracja wydawała się być zabita wręcz deskami. Rita nie uważała, aby był to problem. W jej głowie już zajaśniał plan idealny, kiedy na horyzoncie odnalazła o wiele cenniejszy lokal. Westchnęła cicho, aż zirytowany Jisang odwrócił się na pięcie, stając do niej przodem. Ona też miała swoje ostatnie życzenie.

\- Ordynatorze - podjęła. - Chcę zobaczyć światła miasta nocą. I bardzo chcę się z tobą napić.

\- W porządku. Może kiedy sam będę pijany, to co robisz będzie się wydawało mniej idiotyczne - dodał kąśliwie.

Rita mogła przysiąc, że widziała jak kącik jego ust unosi się w uśmiechu. Jak niczego innego pragnęła ściągnąć mu ten uśmiech z twarzy - i jak nigdy wcześniej czuła, że to wyraz, jaki mogłaby oglądać do końca życia.

Nie minęła godzina, gdy spacerowali z butelką whisky pod ręką, zmierzając w stronę oświetlonego mostu. Widok, na który Rita tak rozpaczliwie czekała, faktycznie zapierał dech w piersiach. Czym było nigdy niezasypiające miasto w oczach umierającego. Na kolana powalał ją fakt, że ludzie będą tak żyli dalej, gdy jej nie będzie. Ale zdawało się, że jej już to nie dotyczy. Ona miała najważniejszą osobę na świecie tuż obok - i mogła skosztować z nią tego zdradzieckiego, pierwszego alkoholu.

W końcu Rita oparła się o barierkę, stając przodem do Jisanga i ignorując irytującą różnicę wzrostu. Przejeżdżające za nim samochody mierzwiły jego idealną grzywkę kiedy Rita bezceremonialnie otwierała butelkę, by następnie podać ją towarzyszowi. Pragnęła, by pierwsze wrażenie zostawili tylko dla siebie.

Jisang upił łyk, nie dając po sobie poznać, że pierwszy raz czuje w ustach smak alkoholu. W tym jednym przypadku był w stanie przyznać, iż zamiana wampirzych zmysłów na ludzkie wcale nie wyszła mu na złe. Ponad dwie dekady żył że świadomością, że omija go coś, co dla innych potrafiło być przyjemnością. Smak alkoholu już poznał. Jedynym, czego pragnął bardziej, był smak ust doktor Yoo Rity.

Może jednak Kochenia była pięknym miastem. Poza faktem, że to tutaj znalazł swój początek wirus, który zrujnował życia ludzi na całym świecie, było to niewinne, urokliwe miasteczko. Rita mogłaby już na zawsze pozostać na tym oświetlonym moście, pić whisky i czuć obecność Jisanga. Mogła sobie wyobrazić, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Wracała jeszcze myślami do tej chwili, gdy po powrocie do hotelu zgasiła światło, pozostawiając pokój w półmroku przez niezasłonięte okna. Nie chciała pogrążać się w ciemności, ponieważ tylko widok powoli zasypiającego obok ordynatora sprawiał, iż jeszcze czuła, że żyje.


	8. Seventh Heaven

Jasne światło zmusiło Ritę do otwarcia oczu, niezależnie od tego, jak rażące było.

Obudziła się w jasnym pokoju wypełnionym porannym światłem słonecznym na zimnym łóżku, które w żaden sposób nie przejęło ciepła jej ciała. Przez chwilę pragnęła znów znaleźć się w Taemin - bo tym razem nie miałaby wątpliwości, że gdzieś znajdzie kogoś, kto będzie zdolny jej pomóc. Pokój hotelowy w Kochenii nie był miejscem, o którym śniła - taka biel wydawała jej się nie pasować do mroku, który jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej pomagał jej ukryć się ze swoimi lękami i wątpliwościami. W świetle dnia paradoksalnie czuła się jeszcze bardziej zagubiona.

Tylko jedno pytanie wciąż zaprzątało jej głowę - jakim cudem jej serce nadal biło, zamknięte w żywej klatce piersiowej?

Wszystko podpowiadało jej, że jej czas się kończy. Spotkała już każdego, kto był dla niej ważny. Nie znalazła tego, czego szukała. Prawie pogodziła się ze swoim losem. Czy tak właśnie miała wyglądać śmierć?

Odetchnęła głęboko w momencie, w którym czyjś oddech równie ciężko jej zawtórował. Rita wzdrygnęła się na ten odgłos, jakby słyszała go pierwszy raz w życiu i przerażał ją swoją gwałtownością, lecz jednocześnie dotarło do niej podnoszące uczucie cudzej obecności. Nie musiała się odwracać by wiedzieć, czyją twarz ujrzy po swojej prawej, ale nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nagle nie rzuciła mu karcącego spojrzenia znad skrzyżowanych ramion.

\- Och, Boże, ordynatorze, czy ja nawet umrzeć nie mogę w spokoju?

Jisang widocznie wcześniej trwał w półśnie albo zwyczajnie ignorował Ritę, ponieważ dopiero na te słowa podniósł głowę i przewrócił się na plecy, tak jak ona wpatrując się w jasny sufit.

\- Ja też się cieszę, że tu jesteś, doktor Yoo.

Rita w skupieniu przejechała ręką po pościeli, w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą na boku leżał Jisang. Nagle odrzuciła dłoń jak porażona, choć ciepłu, które poczuła, daleko było do gorąca. Nadal nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć i wciąż nie dochodziło do niej, że ordynator, do niedawna zarażony tym dziwnym wirusem, stał się normalnym człowiekiem. Jak on sam musiał niekomfortowo się z tym czuć?

\- Nie podoba mi się tutaj - zaczęła Rita, rozglądając się na boki. Ledwo pamiętała wczorajszy powrót do hotelu, gdyż zmęczona nie miała ochoty skupiać się na szczegółach pomieszczenia. Teraz miała dziwne wrażenie, że już tutaj kiedyś była. - To wszystko jest takie... zwyczajne. Jakbyśmy nadal byli w Korei i wrócili do mieszkania po udanej randce, nasze problemy nigdy nie istniały, a .y bylibyśmy w połowie drogi do małżeństwa.

Kierownik Park o mało nie zachłysnął się powietrzem na to oświadczenie, ale po chwili skinął głową by zasygnalizować, że rozumie o co doktor Yoo chodzi. Chociaż taka wizja wydarzeń by mu nie odpowiadała lub nie czuł się jeszcze na siłach aby rozpatrywać ją jako rzeczywistość, on także czuł, że coś jest nie w porządku - tylko dlatego, że wszystko było zbyt spokojne. Nic nie przerażało Rity tak, jak ta cisza przed burzą, natomiast ordynator powoli zaczynał się do tego stanu przyzwyczajać.

Jisang przeniósł ręce za głowę, nagle pozbywając się całego napięcia. Rita, która nadal leżała że skrzyżowanymi ramionami, nie miała zamiaru podzielić jego rozluźnienia. Instynkt podpowiadał jej, iż nie może spuścić swojej czujności.

\- To dziwne uczucie być zwykłym człowiekiem - rzekł Jisang, zwracając uwagę Rity. - Fizycznie nie czuję się inaczej, poza tym, że nie muszę obawiać się słońca. Ale psychicznie mam wrażenie, że jestem kimś zupełnie innym. Jakby lepszą wersją siebie.

\- Musisz się przyzwyczaić, ordynatorze - poradziła Rita z zadziornym uśmiechem na ustach. Miło było jej tego słuchać. Jakby fakt, iż kierownik dobrze czuje się sam ze sobą, sprawiał, że i ona odzyskiwała siły i pewność siebie. - A może mam sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno nie jesteś już wampirem?

Kącik ust Jisanga zadrżał na to określenie. Od dłuższego czasu zaczął je brać za żartobliwe, bo przecież on od zawsze był bardziej ludzki niż reszta zakażonych - mimo tego, że w przeciwieństwie do nich, on człowiekiem nigdy nie był. Tylko chłód jego charakteru sprawiał, że był bardziej wampirzy od wszystkich - ale tym już zajęła się doktor Yoo, sprawiając, że ciepło zagościło w jego duszy. Jakby chcąc okazać Ricie dowód swojego człowieczeństwa, złapał jej rękę i położył sobie na piersi, jak za tamtych odległych dni.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy dotyk nie był dla niej niekomfortowy, ponieważ pod ręką czuła wszystko - materiał koszuli Jisanga, ciepło jego skóry i tak ludzko bijące serce. Coś, czego brakowało jej od bardzo dawna.

W jednej chwili uczucie realności tego wszystkiego przytłoczyło ją. Nagle pokój hotelowy stał się bliźniaczo podobny do sypialni Jisanga, a widok za oknem zdawał się być tak dobrze jej znajomą ulicą. Jak cień towarzyszyły temu wszystkie lęki - czy, skoro wszystko znów było w porządku, problemy życiowe nadal miały prawo ją prześladować?

\- Wiesz czego się boję? - podjęła, na myśli mając już tylko swoją bolesną samotność. Jisang zdawał się czytać jej w myślach gdy przykrył jej dłoń swoją własną, tak nienaturalnie ciepłą. - Ty możesz w każdej chwili odejść i kogoś znaleźć, a ja... ja nie mam nikogo poza tobą. Obiecaj mi tylko, że kiedy się nie obudzę, ty przestaniesz żyć przeszłością i ułożysz sobie życie z kim innym, dobrze?

Jisang odwrócił głowę w bok, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w niespokojne oblicze Rity. Chwilę później złapał z nią kontakt wzrokowy, czując, że nie będzie już zdolna odwrócić spojrzenia.

\- Co ty wygadujesz, Rito? Właśnie się obudziłaś.


End file.
